Nightmare of a Seer
by MusicLuvr16
Summary: Carlos is a seer. He is fascinated with his new power. He have received many visions ever since he receive his power, but two of them repeats itself, giving Carlos clues little by little. One will mistaking him, making him jeopardize Kendall and James' relationship, and one natural disaster that will strike between him and Logan. Sequel to "Color as a Meaning" and " Death Numbers".
1. The Prank

**Hey guys! New story! The sequel to "Color has a Meaning" and "Death Numbers". Oh look at that! A Cargan story. Well, this will have a bit more Kames in it. Upset? I know, but you'll understand why later. Well, enjoy! **

**Oh, BTW, I end up putting some scenes that's a bit rated M, if it's ok with you guys. Sorry, want more romance and drama and a little sexual scenes in there.**

**And speaking of drama...this story is gonna be different than the other two cuz, well, you know that in the two, there are mysteries that will that leads to the person's death? Yeah, this is gonna be different. We all know who's life will be at risk in this story, but there won't be mysteries about it. That's because his death is unexpected to everyone except for Carlos, cuz. he can see the future. So if there's not much mysteries, what are there? Well, you'll see. Also, There is no introductions in this story just like the first , enjoy.  
**

**This story takes place after the second story when Kendall and James went back to their rooms. **

I close my eyes, scenting the smell of his body. Warm, hot steam fogged around us. Water pouring on my head as it drips down my face. He slowly steps forward towards me as I step back, hitting my back on the wet, glassy, textured, sliding door. His chest touches mine's. He leans down to kiss my lips. I kiss back as my arm wraps around him. He pulls away slowly.

"Are you finished yet?" He ask me.

"I am if you are, Logie." I say.

He smiles at me, staring into my eyes as I stare at his. He reaches for the faucet without looking. I hear tiny squeaks as he turns the water off. The water had stopped showering. I slide the door open ajar and poke an arm out, reaching for the towels on the rack. I give him one as I wrap the other one around me. Logan's finished first and slides the door open all the way and we step out to change and get ready for bed.

I lay on my bed, unable to sleep early. I'm too exited, full of hope. I now fall asleep an hour later than I usually do.

I am so psyched about my powers. I mean, will I have a power like Kendall? He can see people's aura! That's so cool! Maybe James will end up having a power too. Wonder what it will be? Or maybe he does have one! I remember one day in the newspaper, it said that James is 'Hero of the Day'. He saves people from danger when they fall or about to get hit or whatever the cause is. Does he have some kind of power to help him do that? He should. He have never done that before until like three weeks ago.

Maybe all four of us will end up having our individual power. Is it in a pattern? What is the purpose of those powers? Let's see... Kendall has a power to see auras so he can indicate people's feeling so he can help the one's who's depressed, like James with his grieving with Shane, or Jasmine with her personality disorder or Scarlett with her attempts of suicide. James has some kind of powers I don't know about that seem to help him with his hero act everyday.

Sounds like the purpose of their powers is to save lives! Let's see what I can do? I can't wait to get my power!

* * *

"Carlos..." A faint echo-y voice calls. "Oh Carlos..." Who is it? The voice is getting clearer. "Wake up Carlitos." It's James voice. What is he doing in my room?

I open my eyes to find James standing next to my bed with a troubled face on. I groan as I sit up tiredly. I look out the window and see that the sky is orange. The sun is almost up. I turn to Logan's side of the bed. He's still asleep on his side, facing away from me. I rub the sleep out of my eyes and turn to James.

"What are you doing here?" I ask tiredly. I turn to the clock on the night table and see that it's just 6:30am. I turn back to him. "It's freaken six in the morning. You should be out on jogs by now or kiss Kendall awake or go save people or whatever."

"Uh, do you think I would if I could?" He says, sounding scared.

"What are you talking about?"

His worried face turns blank. "Uh... never mind. Is it true for the past few weeks or so that you wanted to have a power to see something just like Kendall has the power to see people's auras?"

"Yeah!" Now I am psyched again. "You know the answer to that, James. Why did you ask?"

His face turns into distress. "Because you just got your wish." He says softly.

"What?" I'm happy now. "Really? What it is? What power is it?" He grin at him, waiting for the answer but he just stare at me seriously. Now I'm worried. "What's wrong? And why did you say it like that? Aren't you happy that I finally got my powers?"

"Carlos... look at me. Really... look at me." James says slowly.

I concentrate, staring at him, seeing if I see a difference. I look into his eyes, but I don't see anything. Just hurt.

"I'm sorry James, but I can't see anything different about you, except that-" My eyes land on his shirt. He's wearing a white t-shirt with a big red splat over his chest. I see him also wearing dark jeans and a leather jacket. Now, I know.

My eyes widen and I tap Logan's shoulder without taking eyes off James' shirt. Then I shake him awake.

"Logan! Wake up!" I scream frighteningly.

"Ugh, what's going on baby?" Logan as groggily.

"Do you see anybody in the room?" I turn to him. He looks around in all direction, then at me.

"Nope, sorry, why did you ask?"

This can't be...

I shakily, anxiously, and slowly turn my head to where James is but he's gone. He had disappeared without a sound footsteps.

Now I'm freaking out. Did I just saw James'... _ghost_?

"KENDALL!" I scream and jump off the bed and run full speed out the bedroom door, next door to Kendall and Jame's room. I bust the door open and freeze as I see Kendall sleeping soundlessly on the bed. I see James' behind him, also laying down motionless. I run as I yell Kendall's name repeatedly but stop as I see James. He's moving. He's shifting on the bed next to his boyfriend. He starts moaning something and stop. I look down at his chest and it's bare. No shirt on. No blood. No blood on the bed either. What the...

I hear Kendall yawn and I turn to him. "What is it Carlos?" He ask tiredly rubbing his eyes.

" Ja-" I start. I was about to say, _James' dead, _but then I say, "I think I just saw Shane."

Because it looks like him, since he and James looks identical. I thought it was James that I saw in my room, and I thought he got shot or stabbed or whatever, but then I know that it's Shane, who committed suicide by making and paying a stranger shoot him in the middle of the night.

"That's nice, Carlitos." Kendall says. "And no. That wasn't Shane. What _was_ James."

Then, James shoot up and starts bursting into laughter.

"Wait, what...? Huh?" I stammer. "Wha..? But I thought- he was just... If so, then you...uh... HUH?" I'm highly confused now.

"I'm sorry Kendall." He manage to say between his laugh. "But I can't hold the act much longer. It's too funny." His laughter quickly dies down then he says. "But then he ruins it."

"How did I ruin it?" I ask. Were they playing a trick on me?

"You were suppose to think I'm dead." James explains. "You did when you were in your room but when you came here, you're suppose to continue thing I'm dead and yell it to Kendall so he could freak out, too, but then you said you just saw my brother. Now that's not funny anymore. Although, making you think that you just saw Shane was plan B."

"I thought of the idea yesterday." Kendall admits then cracks up too.

James laughs again. "We got Logan to play along."

Logan? My Logie bear was in on it?

I look around the floor and see a pile of clothes on the floor: A pair of sneakers, dark jeans, a leather jacket, and finally, on top to top the trick off, the white t-shirt with a big red spot on it.

"No way." I say all upsetting. "You guys tricked me into thinking I have the power to see ghost?"

"Yep." Kendall and James says.

Now I'm sad. "So, I won't have a special power?"

"No, you will. Don't worry." Kendall says.

"Are you sure? I mean, you have the power to see auras and James... I don't know what he can do, but I know he has something."

James let out a sigh. "It's okay Carlos. You will, we promise you."

"Really? When will I get it?"

"Frankly, we don't know yet." Kendall says.

"Okay, well, do you know what I will be able to do?" I ask. "And will I like it? Because seeing ghost is not exactly amusing."

Kendall and James face each other and smile. Then they turn to me.

"Trust us." James says. "You'll like it."

"You'll be surprise." Kendall says.

And I can't help but smile.

**Done! So, how's that for an intro? Eh. I think it's okay. So what do you think of Kendall and James' little prank? I think it was funny when I thought about it a week ago. Now to think of ways to give hints to Carlos about his power, just like I did to Kendall with the double rainbow and James with the backwards timing clock and the timer on a scorboard. Well, later and review!**


	2. The First Hint

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything like BTR or My Babysitter's a Vampire.  
**

I'm behind the wheel, which scares the crap out of Logan. Actually it scares Kendall and and James too. Not sure why. I can perfectly drive! We're just going to Rocque Records. Logan's in the passenger's seat holding on to his life, gripping hard on the handle on top of the window and another hand gripping on the seat belt around his chest. The other two are in the back freaking out. Well, Kendall's calm. James keeps staring at all of us and keep telling us to look at him so he can see our eyes. Why?

"Carlos, slow down..." Logan says, trying to stay calm. "NOW!" Oh, now he's not calm.

"Why? I'm only going about thirty." I say not taking eyes off the road, not even to look down at the dashboard.

"_Thirty_? You're going almost forty! You only have your permit, Carlos!

I laugh. " Forty is nothing!"

"Carlos," James yells. "Pull over and let one of us drive before one of us DIES!"

"Have you seen anything yet, James?" Kendall ask.

"No, but I know something's going to happen in any second!"

Suddenly, I feel a tiny pain in the right side of my chest. That's strange. Eh, must be nothing. I ignore it and keep on driving. We're almost there to work. I take a quick glance into the review mirror seeing James glancing out the window along with Kendall. I move my eyes to the road again.

The pain in the chest is growing. I feel like it's burning. I let out a small groan.

"Carlos, you alright?" Logan ask.

I better pull over. This hurts.

"Carlos, pull over!" James yells urgently at me.

I quickly pull over and parallel park between two random parked cars. I shut my eyes and clutch my chest.

"Carlos!" Logan shouts. " Are you having a heart attack?"

"Carlos, hey, look at me." James orders. I open my eyes slowly and turn my head over my shoulder to look at him. "No, he's not."

"It's someone else!" Kendall and James says in unison. Someone else?

"Someone else?" Logan ask. "What are you talking about?"

I can't breath. I feel a bit numb.

"There!" Kendall points out the window. "Carlos, unlock the door!"

I'm sweating now. The pain in my chest is still going. I turn back and reach for the door and unlock it. There's a click and doors opening and closing from behind.

I look out the window and see Kendall and James running to some man in his fifties. He's clutching his chest and holding on a car hood for support. He collapse and fall unconscious.

That's when my chest stops hurting. The numbness is gone and I can breath again. "What was that?" I ask myself.

"What happened?" Logan ask. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, but look." I point out the window and see that James is doing CPR on the unconscious man. Other people are gathered around. Logan open his door and run out to help. I roll down the window to hear what's up.

"What happen?" A woman ask.

"He had a heart attack." James answers, kneeling down by the man's side, doing chest compressions.

Heart attack... that's what I just felt. I just felt whatever that man felt. Is that a part of my power? Feeling whatever pain someone else around me feels? Not sure.

"Someone grab us an AED!" Logan shout. What is that?

A young man gives Logan something that looks like a little yellow box with pads that's attach to the yellow machine with thin wires. James stop the CPR and Logan attach the pads to the unconscious man.

They wait a few seconds and the unconscious man jumps. Whoa! Ow! What was that? Did he just got shocked? Cause I think I just did a little.

Then an ambulance came. I sigh in relief. Good, the pain is over.

Later...

"Guys, explain to me what just happened back there." I tell Kendall and James after we get to Rocque Records. "Because you guys know something. I mean, you guys know what my power is, so tell me what just happened to me what that man had a heart attack?"

"We can't tell you." James says.

"We're not allowed to tell you what you can do, or what _that_ was all about." Kendall says.

"What that a clue?" I ask desperately. "Just like the double rainbow that you saw a few months ago? Is my power to feel other people's physical pain?"

They look at each other and shake their heads at me. Then they just walk away.

"Well," Logan says behind me. "Rude much?"

I turn around to him. "Logan, I know I have a power. I just know it!"

"Carlos, baby." He says touching my shoulder. "I'm sorry, but I don't think you'll end up having some special ability. Maybe it's only Kendall."

"I know I will have one. I bet James has one but refuse to tell us, and one day after me, you'll have a power."

"You're being too determinant. James does not have a power."

"Really? Then explain the heroin act? Remember the day in the newspaper when it said James is hero of the day and Kendall barged in totally pissed and they got into an argument and Kendall said something about James using his _power_?"

I think they're talking about his physical powers to be able to save people, like keen eye or agility and speed." He explains.

"Or fantasies powers!" I grin happily.

"That's Kendall."

"Whatever, all I know, two of them has a power and I will have a power too, you noticed what just happen to me back in the car?"

"I guess you're right, but that might be a coincidence." He refuse to believe it all. Maybe he's just jealous that he might not have a power.

"Don't deny it, Logie." I say.

He smiles at me and hugs me. "You okay now?"

"Yeah." I say giving him a peck on the lips.

* * *

It's the next day afternoon. Logan and Kendall are at the pool and James is out saving people's lives. I'm happy to know that he does that. I'm just watching a little TV with my helmet next to me. I just flipping to random channels until I find something to watch. I stop at when I see _My Babysitter's a Vampire_. Nice! It's an episode about the school doing a blood drive and the nurses are secretly vampires. The main character, Ethan takes a seat and about to donate some blood but when the nurse touch his arm, his eyes starts to turn white and glows a bit. Nice.

All of a sudden, after a quick glance into those eyes, my eyes starts to hurt. I blink rapidly. But it still stings. I rub my eyes but it's not working. Ah! Help! I reach for the remote next to me and shut the TV off. My eyes stop hurting. Great, now what was_ that_? First the heart attack, now my sudden eye sting.

I guess I should go to the pool.

The door opens. "Hey Carlos." Kendall says. "I just forgot my towel." He walk to the bathroom and walk out with a towel.

I jump up off the couch with a smile. "Hey wait up, I'm going too."

"I thought you don't want to go because you were tired." He says walking to the front door.

"Well, not anymore." Then I think about what I just saw. Maybe that's my power! Let's test it out. I walk over to Kendall and touch his forearm.

My eyes widen as I see something.

_I can't tell what it is. Everything is blurry but I think I see someone in bed. I can see it's a blond. Must be Kendall. Then I see someone sitting on him. I can only see the back of the guy. He has brown hair. I know it's not James. James' hair is darker than that. The hair style is different too. Who is it?_

I shut my eyes tight and shake my head forcefully. What was that? I open my eyes and look up at Kendall.

"Did you just..." He starts.

"I think I did." I say frowning.

He smiles. "What did you see?"

I didn't answer. I don't think I want to because of what I saw of him in bed with someone else but I can't be sure. "What was that?" I say instead.

"You just have a vision. that's your power. Arn't you happy?"

"Yeah." I say flatly.

"What did you see?"

I say nothing to him. But I guess I should. "Can't tell. It's too blurry." But not too blurry that I can't see what happen.

"Okay," Kendall says. "So, are you coming?"

"Uh... no thanks. I think I'm gonna stay here and try to think about what I just saw."

"It's about me, is it?" He smirks.

I nod and he turn to the door. "Oh by the way. Your aura is red and bits of gray. But mostly red. Fix that would you?"

"Okay." I manage a smile as he close the door. I frown again.

Is it true? Did I just saw Kendall in bed with someone else? No way. He's not a cheater! Is he? No! My best friend is not a cheater! What was I thinking? But.. what was that I just saw?

I walk to the window to see who else is at the pool besides Kendall and Logan. I see a lot. I see Logan at the far left corner of the poolside staring at something or someone in shock. Everyone else was staring but went back to their usual business. I follow his glance to the southwest side of the poolside and see my certain blond friend of ours kiss his ex-girlfriend!

My jaw drop. Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing. Am I mistaking? Oh no... that cheater! What am I gonna tell James?

**Done! oh no... so... How was that? Well, review! Got any ideas for the next chapter? Tell me. or if you don't have any, review anyway! lol. Later.**


	3. The Truth part 1

I ran up to my room after what I saw. I don't know why I choose to go up there, but I just did. It's like my feet has a mind of its own. Or I choose to go up there for a reason, but suddenly forgot why. Then I look at the bed Logan and I pushed together a few weeks after we started dating. Then I remember my little vision of Kendall. Was that Kendall? Or is that someone else? And what I saw at the pool, was it really him who for a minute ago walk out the door and end up at the pool kissing Jo? No, I bet that's just Jett. But it can't be. The hair is a bit lighter. Jett is a bit darker. Hm... where did I make that comparisons from? oh yeah, the vision. I thought it was James, but I'm still can't tell.

Suddenly, the door bust open. I swift around and see Logan running in and panting. He slam the door shut with a loud bang, making me jump. I gotta tell him what I saw.

"Carlos!" He exclaim.

"Logan!' I shout

"You cannot believe what I just saw!" We say together.

"I just saw Kendall in bed with another guy!" I shout as at the same time he shout something else.

We give each other confuse looks. "What?" We say together. Then I repeat myself while he repeats his totally different sentence. Now this is annoying. "Stop that!"

"Okay, you first." I insist.

"I just saw Kendall kissing Jo at the pool." He says. So I wasn't mistaking.

I knew it! Kendall _is_ a cheater!

"But I wasn't really paying attention." He proceeds. " I was just finishing helping Katie with a homework assignment in the park. Then I came back to the pool to find Kendall kissing Jo."

I thought so.

"Now, what were you about to say?"

"I finally got a power!" I grin happily.

Logan raise a skeptical eyebrow. "Uh huh. Anything else."

"It's true! A few minutes ago, Kendall came back from the pool to retrieve a towel then I touch his arm and then I have a vision!"

"A vision? Really? Carlos, you're not a seer."

"Yes I am!" Whatever that is. "Logan, stop denying it. You're just jealous. Kendall has a power and you believes him when he told us once."

"That's because he had evidence that he revealed unknowingly when we're around."

"What are you saying?" I ask.

" He saw a double rainbow no one else can see, even from different angles. He said we were _glowing_ in the morning when he woke up. There's an aura chart in his room that is still hanging. He keeps telling James what colors he was or what color we were. And his disappearance to some kind of magic door. That's evidence."

"Fine." I say. "How can I give you evidence so you could believe me."

He chuckles. "Oh Carlos. I love you and you know that I will always believe you."

"Then how come you don't believe me now?" I ask upsettingly.

Logan sighs. "Okay, I don't want to bicker with you. Just... touch me and tell me what you see and if it comes true later, I'll believe you."

"Promise?" I ask.

"Promise." He better.

I smile as he extend his arms out and I enter into his embrace. He locks me in his embrace and my eyes widen as another vision kicks in.

_I look down at the wooden floor of the kitchen and back at the wall clock. The floor shakes hard. I glance at the dinner table and found Kendall and James looking around cautiously. Stuff falling off of shelves. I hear plates and glass shattering. _

_"Duck!" I scream terrifyingly. They slide off the chair and hide under the table. I look around and found Mrs. Knight hiding behind the couch and Katie under the table behind the couch. _

_I panic, look around for Logan. Where is he? He's not in the apartment. Then I take one look at the front door and instantly know that he's lost somewhere outside of the Palmwoods._

I let out a loud groan as I felt a big headache coming on. Logan lets go of me and I clutch my head, putting it down on my hands.

"Carlos!" Logan shouts. "What's going on? What's happening?"

"I don't know." I groan then the pain in my head died down. I sigh in relief, "Phew, I'm good." I smile up at him.

"What was that?"

"I just had another vision and this mysteriously gives me a headache. When I touched Kendall, the headache didn't happen."

"What did you see?"

"We were in the apartment downstairs and the floor starts shaking and things start falling. Kendall, James, Katie, and Mrs. Knight duck in cover under tables and couch."

"Where were you?" He ask.

"I was standing in the kitchen. Maybe paralyzed in fear." I say. My voice softens as I know what he'll ask next.

"Where was I?"

I look down at the floor, not wanting him to know. But I should if I want him to believe me. But I couldn't. I'm afraid that it will come true. What if it does? Then my Logie will be... oh God! It can't happen! It can't! I start to whimper.

"Oh, Carlos." Logan says softly and wrap his arms around me. "It's okay."

"You were gone." I cry.

"Don't worry. I won't go anywhere. I'll stay right by you're side."

Yep. He believes me.

"Hey Carlos!" I hear James burst through the door. "I've got- Oh, I'm sorry. Am I interrupting anything?"

"No, nothing at all." I say as Logan slowly unwrap his arms, letting me out. I let out a little sniffle. I have got to try to get that vision out of my head. And since he's here, I don't think I should tell him what Logan and I just saw what Kendall did. I give him a smile, saying that everything's okay.

"Okay then, anyway, as I was saying, I got something to show you something!" James says excitingly. "Did you get your powers yet?"

"Yeah!" I smile. Then I turn to Logan. "I told you I have a power." Not like he didn't just believe me a few seconds ago.

"I knew it! That means you're able to see it!" James says.

"See what?" I ask him.

"Whoa, wait!" Logan say. We turn to him. "Kendall has a power. Carlos just got his power. Then how about you, James. What can you do?"

"I can't do anything." James says making a straight face. I know he's lying. I just know it. He has something.

"How about me? What can I do?"

"You have your powers after me." I say. "Not sure what you can do though."

"I know." James says, putting his head down. Then start to mumble something.

"What's that?" Logan and I ask.

"Nothing." James shoot his head up and grin again. "Anyway, Carlos, let's go!" Wow, he must be very excited about what he's about to show me. He loo at Logan. "Hey, can I take your boyfriend off your hands?"

"Sure." He says. "You guys go do whatever. I'm going back down to the pool and hang out with your... um, 'boyfriend'." He says air quoting the last word. Then walk pass James out the door.

"Why did he just air-quoted 'boyfriend.'" James ask.

_Because your boyfriend is not your boyfriend anymore. He's a cheater._ I say in my head. Then I say out loud, " I have no idea."

"Uh... okay..." He says awkwardly and uncomfortably. "Anyways let's go downstairs."

"Okay." And I run downstairs taking the swirly slide. I get off and James slide after me. "So where is it?" I ask eagerly.

"Door." He says pointing to the front door. I look at it and there is another door, a bit smaller than the front door.

This door clear like glass. It has a light blue glow around it. In the middle I see a picture of a crystal ball and inside the crystal ball is a pink heart with a red cross in it. What does it mean?

"You see it?" James ask and I nod.

"What is it?" I ask.

"That there, Carlos, is your magic door. It will disappear and reappear whenever Crystal wants or needs to talk to you, or when you really need to talk to her."

"Who's Crystal."

"You'll see." James says and we walk to the front door and he open the magic door. I look in and down and see that it's all white. "Now, we jump!"

"Wait, _jump_?" Is he kidding me?

"Yeah, I know." He laughs. "I had the same reaction when Kendall told me that. Just... uh, when you land... uh, never mind."

Oh well, what can go wrong? I take a leap in and then I start falling. Ah! Someone help me! I'm screaming in terror. How deep is this?

Then about two seconds, I fall flat on my face. Surprisingly, it I didn't feel pain. Nothing broke. I'm safe! I jump up and grin as I look around. I'm in the middle of nowhere. No, more like I'm stuck in a blank piece of paper. Everything's white. What is this place? Where's James?

"James?" I call. Then I hear a groan. I look down and see him laying on his back before me. His face shows pain.

"Ow!" He screams. "Ugh, I hate this!"

"Are you okay?" I ask laughing as I give him a hand.

"Did you get hurt when you land?"

Now that he mentions it. "No, not at all." I shrug my shoulders.

"Why is it only me that gets hurt when I enter a magic door?"

"I don't know." I hum, shrugging again. Then say, "Where is this, James?"

He grabs my hand and I pull him up.

"This place, Carlos, is called Nowhere."

"Nowhere? Really?" Even a three-year-old can figure that out!

He nods.

"Oh, Carlos. There you are." A female voice says behind me. I turn around and see a woman about around her twenties. She has gray eyes and her hair is red mixed with bits of brown. "Thanks again, James."

"No problem, Crystal." James says.

"Who is this?" I ask James.

"Carlos, let me introduce you to Crystal Clair Voyance. She's your guardian. And she knows all of our friends with you wanna know that too."

"Guardian?" I ask.

"Yeah." Crystal says. "You already know what you can do, right?"

"Yep." I smile.

"Crystal here is going to watch your every move." James says. Okay, creepy.

"It's not creepy." Crystal says. She can read my mind? Creepier!

She sighs. "But I can only be able to watch you whenever you do your mission."

"Mission? What mission? I don't get it." I am highly confuse again.

"You see Carlos," Crystal says. "The heart attack you felt in the car was a little hint of your power, along with the stinging eyes you felt when you watch TV when Ethan had a vision. When he had the vision in the TV, you look into his eyes, there was a light you never knew about flashes out of the TV and into your eyes. The heart attack, you were able to feel people's pain. Now, that you touch someone, your eyes instantly glow white as you receive the vision."

"Oh, so how come I touch Logan a few minutes ago, I got a vision and suddenly, I got a headache. How come?"

"That's a side effect." She explain. "It only happens when you touch someone you're in love with. You have a vision and then when it's over, you got a headache."

Well, I do love Logan. Oh yeah, one more thing. " So, what about this mission you're talking about?"

"Well, Kendall and James had a mission to do. Kendall's job is to find people who have gray auras and help them get their colors back so they don't get suicidal. James' job is just saving people, you know that. They have to do that for the rest of their lives."

"So what's my job?" I ask.

"Your mission is to... well, that depends on the vision you've received. If you have a vision of the person in danger, you have to inform James and Kendall what you saw. And if you have a vision that tell you if a person is hurt, it will... well, you'll find out."

"Okay, is there anything else?"

"There are steps to your mission or what I like to call them levels. Kendall and James had complete level two and they can't complete level three without you. Level one is to complete your beginners mission, level two, three, and four are teamwork. I'll explain those later once you completed level one."

"So, what's my beginners mission that I have to complete?"

"Your mission is to save Logan."

"Save Logan?" Why him?

"Kendall completed his mission when he saved James and bring his colors back when he felt suicidal after grieving about Shane."

"Uh, I'm right here!" James shouts.

"We know." Crystal says to him then turn to me. "James completed his mission by saving you when-"

James clears his throat. We stop and faces him waiting for what he needed to say. But he didn't. I turn back to Crystal.

"I'm telling him." She tells James then to me, "Anyways, he completed his mission when he thought Matt-"

James coughs.

I turn to him. "You good?"

He smiles and nods.

"He thought Matt was about to kill you with a bat so he-"

He coughs loudly this time.

Now this is annoying. "Do you need water or something?"

"No, I'm good." James grins innocently.

Crystal continues. "He thought Matt is killing you so he ask for a gun and-"

Now he starts hacking loudly.

Now I'm irritated. My head snaps at James. "Do you MIND?!"

"Yes I _mind_!" James snaps back. Then he faces Crystal. "Crystal, look, I don't want him to know."

"Not yet?" Crystal ask.

"No, not ever. Never!" He yells.

"Well, he's got to know someday." She says.

Then an older man appears.

"Digit!" James says. Digit? I heard of him once. He must be James' guardian. If he's James, then who's Kendall's?

"That's Roy." Digit says. Great, he can read minds too. "I'll take it from here." He tells Crystal. "Tell him when Logan gets his powers, okay?"

"Alright then." Crystal says.

"James." Digit says, trying to keep calm. "Come with me."

He didn't argue. He says, "Alright." and disappears with Digit. Where did they go?

"I'll tell you what James did later." Crystal says.

"Okay." He really looks like he doesn't want me to know. "So, what's James' power? He never told me."

"He's able to see numbers on top of people's head. Those numbers are death dates. During his mission, he saw yours and he have weeks or days to save you but he failed and you die."

"Die? But... I'm alive. James never did anything to me. Did he?"

"Carlos. Remember the day when he ask you for a gun."

"Yeah." I remember that day. The morning really, right after he went home from saving a puppy, which is a few days ago." I though he'll kill me."

"Well, he did."

"What?" NO HE DIDN'T!

"Yes he did. That night, when you guys went to Matt's house, James decided to stay out for a reason, so he can shoot Matt with a gun when he sees you harm. But instead, he accidentally shot you and you were dying from an embolism."

What? No. I don't remember that! All I remember is that I went out after dinner and such and found James had gone home. I didn't die!

"You had no memory because of what Logan did." Crystal says. Logan? What did he do?

"I'll tell you when Logan gets his powers. But before he gets his powers, you need to save him first."

"What will happen to him?" I ask worriedly.

"Frankly, I don't know."

Then I disappear, finding myself back in the living room, facing the couch. I found Kendall on the couch watching some TV. He sees me and smile. Now I'm a bit uncomfortable looking at him.

"Hey Carlos. You're back. Finally found your magic door huh?"

"Yep." I say, not smiling.

"So, where's James?"

"Still in Nowhere."

"Oh, nice. You went with him!"

"Yep."

"Cool, so you wanna sit and watch some television with me?" He says patting a space next to him. I don't want to get near a cheater.

"I'm good." I say dully and walk up to my room.

**Done! So how is it? Well, review!**


	4. Visions Exploration

I walk out the doors of Rocque Records. Kendall and Logan had stayed behind for a minute for second. Now it's only me and James walking. James decided it's time to put this teamwork thing to the test so he can move up to level three. He also said that the teamwork part is pretty easy to accomplish. He worked with Kendall to see if Scarlett needed help, that's pretty much it or their level two. Maybe I will end up accomplishing part two with James right now. But how about level one? I haven't saved Logan from anything. Is it possible to move to level two if you haven't completed level one? It's not in a game, but it looks like it is in real life.

"Okay Carlos." James says excitedly, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk. "Let's get started! Where do you want to start?"

"I don't know." I say. "You said we have to do something as a team so you can level up to level three. But how?"

"Well, you already know what I can do." He playfully glare at me. Then mutter annoyingly, looking up with his eyes only, "Thanks a lot, Crystal."

"And she also told me what happen at Matt's." I glare at him.

"I know." He sighs. "I know you have no memory of that, but I'm sorry. It was an accident."

"I understand James." I give him a small smile.

"Okay, so all we need to do for teamwork is... uh... oh yeah, you go touch someone and tell me what you saw and then I'll see the person's eyes to see if their deaths are close or not."

"Okay!" I grin. I can't wait!

"But don't act weird." James frown. "Just pretend to bump into someone."

"Alright!"

"Oh yeah." He says and pull something out of his pocket. Two little walkie talkies. He hands me one. "When we split up, we can communicate."

"Alright."

"Okay, now GO!"

I start running around while James runs away from me. I stop after about three blocks and look around. I'm at the local park. There are people on bikes. Kids playing around and some cars driving by. I also see two boys and a girl riding bikes down hills. I walk around and sit on an empty seated swings. I swing around a bit while look for danger.

I then hear a faint crash on my left. I swish my head at the direction and see that the kids who were riding on the hill. One fell. I jump off the swing and quickly run to them. I stop when I get to them. The boys are about thirteen or so. The girl looks younger like nine. One of the boys fell. The other boy and the girl examine him.

"Hey." I say while I pull out my phone. The kids look at me.

"Carlos!" The girl exclaims. Ha. A fan huh?

"What's going on here?" I ask.

"He fell. Duh." The boy roll his eyes at me. Rude much?

"We checked for bleeding. Is there more?" The girl ask.

I try to remember what I learn in class. I got nothing beside for call for an ambulance.

"Danial?" I hear James voice. I look behind me and there he is.

"James!" The girl exclaims happily.

"James?" The boy says unpleasantly.

"You know him?" I ask.

"Yeah, he's the one who ask for Kendall's assistant." He says "Carlos, touch the unconscious boy."

"Why?" I ask. "He fell of his bike and his unconscious. Isn't that obvious enough?"

"Just touch him, you'll be surprise."

Okay then. I touch the unconscious boy. Suddenly, my head, elbows and sides hurts.

"Ow!" I shriek and let go of the boy and the pain is over. What was that? Did I just feel's people's physical pain by touching? But... it's not a vision.

"That's part of your power." James says pulling out his phone and call for help. Afters he's done, he kneel down next to the unconscious boy and open his eyelids. "Five minutes." He mumble.

"He has five minutes left?" I ask in shock.

"Without help he has five minutes." James explain closing the boy's eyes.

"What are you guys talking about?" Danial ask.

"Uh nothing." James says. "Hey. Are you okay? How are you? Is Kendall helping you?"

"Yeah, I'm not suicidal anymore."

"You were suicidal?" The girl ask in disbelief.

"Shut up Emily! It's none of your business!"

"I'm telling Jesse!"

"No! Don't tell him!"

"Is Jesse your older brother?" James ask.

They nod.

I look down at Danial's arm and see he has some scratches on his arm. Not too deep though. James look down too

"Are you sure you're not suicidal? I've never saw these when I met you." James says

"I got scratch from my locker a lot." Danial says and James raise a skeptical eyebrow.

"Carlos." James says not taking eyes off the cuts. "Touch his arm."

"What?" Danial shouts. I reach for him and he scoot away. "No! Get away from me!" He jump up and run away. I get up too and run after him. I'm faster and I snatch his arm and my eyes widen as the vision comes.

_Danial enter his bathroom. He has a blade and he slice his arms and wrist and hip and legs. One slice each. I flinch at ever cut he makes. He cuts while he cries. Someone boisterously bangs on the door. It's locked._ _There's a big pool of blood beneath him. He might not cut deep right now, but he is cutting deep later on. _

I jerk my hand away. I turn around and see the ambulance has arrived and the paramedics carry the unconscious boy on a stretcher. I look back Danial and he starts running again. He stops and run back for his bike and rides away. The ambulance left.

"I'll take you home, Emily." James says. Then faces me. "What did you see?"

I look down st the ground in anger. "He has been cutting himself." I say in a deep voice. "And he's gonna do it again." I look up to my friend. "He's still suicidal, James."

James nods. "I'm getting Kendall." Wait, didn't that happen once? When James puts people's problems in Kendall's hands and they had a big argument? Yeah. This might get bad.

James had walked Emily home and I walk back to the Palmwoods alone. I'm tired. I stop and lean against a building, starting to think about my powers. The part about me feeling people's physical pain by touching was part of my power? I thought I'm a seer and a seer is a person who can see visions by touch, not physical pain. Maybe that's a bonus! I chuckle at myself at the thought. A bonus? Really? I doubt it. Kendall and James didn't have anything extra about their powers. Maybe they do. Maybe Kendall's bonus is to see animal's auras too. Ha, ha. Nice. How about James? What's his bonus? Maybe his bonus is to see the cause of people's deaths! No... that's me, I guess. Maybe he doesn't have a bonus.

My eyes widen as another vision enters.

_I see fire. Lots and lots of yellow and orange flames. I see smoke. Lot's and lot's of black and gray fume. It's burning a brick building._ _Someone screaming from the inside._

I let out a gasp as the vision shuts down. A burning building. What building is that? Wait, I have visions of whatever I touch. I look up and behind me and see a brick building no more than five stories high.

Why did I just received that? Maybe it's for me to save the screaming victim from the inside.

"Great. I'm dead." I say to myself as I pull out the walkie talkie to inform James.

* * *

"Congratulations Carlos!" Kendall cheers. "I heard you've completed step two in your mission."

"Yeah." I smile as I sit on the pool chair. James lay next to me for his afternoon tan.

"By who?" I ask him.

"Roy. I just came back from my magic door. You know, after you completed part one of your mission, like your beginners mission, which for you is to save Logan from something, the magic door ends up being your fun little training station."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll find out after you completed part one."

"But that's a long time!" I whine. I want to know now. "It sounds fun. Must be awesome!"

"It's not exactly fun." James says.

"Stop lying James. You know you had fun." Kendall says. "Basically, after you completed part one and Crystal tells you you completed it, you disappear to the real world and the next time you enter, you are no longer in Nowhere unless you enter with a newbie."

"It's still Nowhere, Kendall." James says. "It's just the background changes depending on your training with your partner."

"You guys are confusing me." I say sounding helpless.

Kendall shrugs. "Oh well. So, Carlos, since you completed step two with James, it's time to complete part three, with me!" He grins with excitement.

"Oh yeah," James says. "Kendall, if you haven't noticed, Danial's suicidal again."

"Again? You know he still is, right? I didn't fix him yet."

"He cuts." I add.

Kendall stares at James, speechless. Maybe he's thinking about the time he found James cut himself. He glares at him."Why don't you help him? You cut once too, tell him how it felt like your you're experience!" He yells.

"No, I don't want to see another blade ever again!" James tells him.

Kendall let out a low growling snarl.

James shrinks in his seat. "Okay, I'll get him off your shoulders." He stands up slowly, smiles nervously and sprint back to the Palmwoods.

Kendall sure does get mad at James a bit too much lately. Is he? Not sure. Maybe he's still too overwhelm and stressed. Or maybe he doesn't care about James as his boyfriend anymore only as his partner for the mission. That reminds me. Kendall is still a cheater. Maybe he's a player! Not sure, but this is what I saw: He's dating James. He kissed Jo. And I see him in bed with another guy. I am not understanding this at all.

* * *

Logan pins me against a tree gently. I smile up at him as he leans down for a kiss. I retreat when I hear someone talking in concern. I look around. There are Jo and Camille sitting on a bench. They are now happy. Camille looked worried while Jo looks like she is in a verge of tears.

"What do you think is going on?" Logan ask.

"I don't know, but let's find out." I say and we walk to them.

"Hey." Logan says. "Is everything alright?"

Jo let out a sniffle. "No." She says as her voice cracks.

"She just finds out-"

"Nah uh." I interrupt Camille. "Don't tell me. I wanna try something first." I reach down to touch Jo's forehead.

"Carlos, didn't James said not to be weird?" Logan ask.

"Carlos, I don't have a fever." Jo says.

I touch her forehead and a vision kicks in.

_I see a cute beautiful baby girl in her crib laughing happily. She has little light blond hair just like her mother and shiny emerald eyes. I look up and see Jo, Jett, Kendall, James, Camille, and Logan are around looking in awe at the beautiful miracle._ _Wait a minute... I look close into Kendall's iris. Then down at the baby's. It's the same exact shade of green. Oh no... _

"You're pregnant?" I ask. I would have scream with ecstatic attitude, but after seeing those eyes, I'm not anymore.

"Yeah." Jo says shamefully.

"That's great!" Logan says.

"No it's not!" Jo cries. "If I have the baby now, then how can I finish school? I have my senior year left!"

"Jo, we already went over this." Camille says. "You'll be fine. Just hope it's born after graduation. Man, she's starting to get moody."

"Do you know what gender it's going to be yet?" Logan ask.

"No, not yet. I want it to be a surprise." Jo smiles. "I just found out yesterday."

"You want me to break it?" I ask.

"Cool, so, who's the father? Is it Jett?" Logan ask.

"I think so." She says. "We agree to have a child but we didn't expect to be this soon."

"She's lying." I tell Logan.

"What?" The three ask.

"I saw the baby. It's a girl and she has Jo's hair and Kendall's eyes."

"What?" They say again.

"Kendall's a cheater." I say angrily. I'm not sure why I'm sounding so irritated. I refuse to believe my best friend's a cheater, but after seeing a vision of him in bed with someone and seeing him kissing Jo at the pool, and now seeing their baby with the same eyes as him, now I believe he's a cheater.

"Wha- what are you talking about?" Jo trembles. "I'm dating Jett and Kendall is dating James."

"Likely story." I say crossing my arms. "When I touched your forehead, I saw the baby. It has the same eye color as Kendall."

"I don't believe you." Jo yells.

"Really? Remember at the pool, Logan?"

"Oh yeah," Logan says. "I saw Kendall kissed you."

"What? No it's not like that!" Jo yells.

"It is totally like that!" I say and walk away, not wanting to hear anymore of Kendall's cheating. Wonder when James' going to find out. I should tell him. Maybe I should.

"Carlos, hey wait!" Logan calls behind me. I stop not turning around and look down at the grass. "Why are you suddenly upset that Kendall's a cheater?"

"Oh and you don't?" I ask shooting up at him. "Kendall is our best friend and he's dating James, another one of our best friend. If Kendall's cheats and they break up. If they break up, there might not be a chance where they will end up just being friends again and all of our friendships will be ruin."

"Hm, good point. We can't let that happen. We have to try to make sure James doesn't know. But just to make sure, how can you tell if Kendall _is_ cheating?"

"Kendall was kissing Jo at the pool. I saw Jo's future baby and she has Kendall's eye color. And lastly I just saw him in bed with another guy." My mind replays the blurry vision from before.

"Okay, first off, Jo said it's not like that, meaning it's another story than what it seems." Logan explains. "Second, you said her baby has the same iris color has Kendall, but not the same shape."

I nod in agreement, saying he's right.

"Maybe there's someone in Jo's or Jett's family tree who happens to have the same eye color as Kendall."

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"Yeah, and third-" Logan stops as he stares at me with wide eye. "Did you just said Kendall was in bed with another guy!?"

"He's going to." I say and start walking back to the Palmwoods. "Not sure when." Logan follows.

"You know, your visions are getting weirder by the minute." He says and I just shrug, not caring.

"I just see what I see." I say

* * *

I give my boyfriend a peck on the lips before pushing him on the bed. Then I smash my lips to him and later pull apart and touch his shoulder, wondering if a vision is kicking in and it did.

_I don't see much but I see a small building and inside it has nothing in it and the whole place starts collapsing while the ceiling it held my pillars._

I'm not sure what that was, but I'm going to ignore that. Oh, there goes the pounding in my head. Oh ow! I shut my eyes and clutch my head. Hoping the pain will decrease.

"Baby, what's the matter?" Logan ask, hugging me and trying to help.

"It's okay." I say as the headache dies. "It's just the side effect whenever I get a vision from you."

"Oh, but why me?"

"It happens when I have visions when from someone I am in love with." I smile and kiss his cheek.

"Aw!" Logan smiles back Then frowns as he says, "Oh." unpleasantly. Yeah, I know.

"Are you guys done yet?"

Logan and I scream as I hear Kendall behind us. I sit up and get off of Logan as I face Kendall, who's at the doorway.

"I need to know what's going on. Something really wrong with James and I'm worried." Does James already knows?

I stand up as Kendall walks to us. I touch his arm and a vision flashes.

_It's the same exact vision. It's still very blurry but the different is, there is some dialogue going on._

_"Please, do it slowly." Sounds like Kendall. Maybe it is him! "James never did this to me before." _

_"No problem." The guy says. He sounds familiar, but who is it? There's an evil chuckle afterwards from the guy. _

_Then Kendall starts screaming_.

"AAAAHHHH!"

"Carlos! Stop screaming!" Logan shouts. Screaming. I wasn't screaming. Kendall is... or was.

I went back to reality when I see Kendall and Logan having their hands, covering my mouth. I found myself laying on the bed. I am screaming. Still screaming. Why am I screaming?

"What's going on?" Kendall ask.

"I don't know." I muffle. I finally stop and the two slowly pull their hands away.

"Carlos, why were you screaming?" Logan ask.

"I don't know." I say. "I saw a vision and Kendall was screaming."

"I wasn't screaming." Kendall says confuse. "But you were!"

Strange...

* * *

At night...

I haven't seen Kendall since 6pm. Not really caring where he is anymore. I bet my vision is coming true right now! He's in bed with someone else! James doesn't know about this yet, I bet he's worried sick by now. This is going to end bad. I just know it.

Kendall, why are you doing this? This is not like you... at all.

**Done, so... how is that? Kinda in a rush side. Review please!**


	5. The Truth part 2

My eyes shot open when I hear loud banging from downstairs. I shoot up and face down at Logan.

"Hey Logan." I whisper shaking him awake. "Did you hear that?"

He shifts a little in bed. "Yeah."

I turn on the lamp and slip off of bed. I slowly open the door and poke my head in. I walk out and look down from the balcony. I see no one.

I look behind me and see James and Kendall's bedroom door is ajar. I open it and slip my head in. It's too dark to see, but I can see James outline in bed alone, soundlessly sleeping. I know it is James because Kendall isn't home yet, and the other side of the bed is empty. I slip my head out and look down at my watch. Almost three in the morning.

I look back down at the balcony and see that it's the door that has been the source of the sound. Must be a criminal! I run into my room and quickly grab a hockey stick and a Nerf gun. I slide down the swirly slide and bounce into the recliner. I sit there while waiting for the front door to bust open. I look at my weapons to see which one I'll be using first. Well, the Nerf gun won't do much except to slow them down and for the hockey stick, maybe I should use one of the moves Matt showed me to catch a burglar in the house.

The door bangs again. I put the hockey stick on my lap and raise the Nerf gun, getting ready to shoot.

The door bangs one last time, until it busted open. I jump out of my seat. I can't see who did that. I should have turned on the lights first. I start shooting at the door in complete fear. When no sound was heard, I aim down and shoot. This time, I hear yelling.

"Ah! Hey! Ow! Carlos! Stop it! CARLOS!" He cries.

That voice. I recognized it. I stop shooting.

"Kendall?"

"Yeah, it's me." He gasp.

"What are you doing coming home at this hour? It's like three in the morning."

" I was with Gustavo!" I can only see his outline. His silhouette in the dark. He's standing up after his fall with the door. "He was testing something and asked me to stay back. He asked Logan too, but I guess that's for tomorrow or...tonight."

He's lying. I can tell. I mean, what would Gustavo hold him back for? All alone? This can't be right.

"Likely story." I say standing up off the recliner, making the hockey stick slide off my lap. I walk slowly over to Kendall, about to touch him.

He backs away. "What are you doing?" He says. Ha, a little scared, are you? Afraid I can see what you've really been up to huh?

I stop next to him.

"Carlos, before you see my visions, let me tell you this: You can only see the future, not the past. If the vision already happens, you can't have the same one again." His voice is soft, mixing with fright, trying to be calm. His tone says that he's lying. But that is true what he said. But I'm still going to see his vision.

If I see the same thing, that means it hasn't happen yet. And if I don't, that means he's telling the truth and I'm just creeping him out in the dark like some sort of horror movie.

I grasp his arms by his side and there it goes.

_The vision is no longer blurry. It's clear. I see it's in someone's room. Kendall is in bed lying on his back naked. His head in on a pillow. He's smiling a bit, but not much. There's someone sitting on him about to make him comfortable. Letting him feel the pleasure from his below. _

_"Do you enjoy this?" The guy ask. Still can't identify the voice! The vision won't let me see his face. Only the back of him, oh and Kendall. _

_Kendall close his eyes, gasping slowly in pleasure. "F-fa-faster. Faster!"_

_The guy chuckles. The visions shows his mouth, smirking. "Are you sure? If I do, do you promise not to spill your load on me?"_

_"I'll try." Kendall trembles a bit._

_"Are you sure? You know the consequences if you do."_

_"Isn't kidnapping me and bringing me to bed consequential enough?"_

_The guy shrugs and continues giving him pleasure. Kendall taps his arm, telling him to stop, but he didn't listen._

_"Oh, god, I- AH!" Kendall screams._

_"Damn it!" The guy yells._

_"Sorry."_

_"Whatever, you're just a kid." He mutter.  
_

_"You are too." Kendall point the obvious. A kid? Is the guy our age?  
_

_"Hm. Wow, this would be easier if I was drunk." The guy chuckles._

_"What do you mean?" Then Kendall shows a face, saying he knows exactly what it means. He gulps loudly. "Please, do it slowly. James never did this to me before." _

_"No problem." The guy says with the same evil chuckle from my previous vision. He grabs Kendall's legs and pull him on each of his shoulders. He starts moving forward, fast. _

_Then Kendall starts screaming again_.

_The vision turns blank white then it fades into another scene. I see Kendall is getting beat up in someone's house by the same guy. The guy him Kendall to the wall and then throw him on the floor. He kick and punch him, then grab him again and throw him against the TV and the tables._

I'm back. I froze in place. Paralyzed by the scene.

"What did you see?" Kendall ask. I didn't answer. "Carlos?"

"You may go." I say not moving out of my place.

I hear him walk pass me and upstairs. I hear the door close.

I can't stop thinking about that. I'm not even sure if that's what Kendall secretly wanted, or was that rape? Sounds like Kendall enjoyed the guys company at first, so I guess that was just rough sex. Not sure what that was, but I think the sex in bed scene is to make Kendall weak and vulnerable first, then attack. Don't know. Don't care. I just need to find out who that guy was.

* * *

The next night, I hear banging again. I wake up with Logan, slip out of bed and run to look down at the balcony. It's about four in the morning. Kendall's not home again, so it must be him. The only different is that the living room lights are on and James had take my place on the recliner. He has the same Nerf gun and a hockey stick on his lap, just like I did last night. The door bangs again.

The door keeps banging, like someone is trying to body slam it. We run to the swirly slide and slide down, running to James.

"Hey, what's going on?" I ask, pretending not to know what he's doing.

"Kendall's at the door. I just know it." He says. His voice sounds cold.

"Well, are you going to let him in?"

"Do you think he would let him in of he didn't know about the cheating?" Logan whispers in my ear, making sure James doesn't hear.

After the fifth slam or so, the door bust down with Kendall on it. He's rolling into a ball on the door on the floor.

"Alright Kendall." James says shooting up of the recliner, pointing the Nerf gun at him. "I know what you've been doing."

"You have?" I ask.

"Yeah," James faces me and Logan with an upsetting face. " I heard you and Logan talked in the Palmwoods park two days ago about Kendall being a cheater. I didn't believe it, but... your visions never lie, Carlos. I was pretty upset." He turn back to Kendall in the door, still rolling into a ball.

"Uncover yourself Kendall." I say. "Your cover has been blown."

"What are you hiding?" Logan ask him.

Kendall's uncovered hand clench into a hard fist. He let out a muffling gasp and starts sobbing. I gasp hearing this.

"Come on Kendall, stop acting." James says.

"I don't think he is, James." I say.

"I don't think he can move either." Logan says.

"Kendall?" James slowly lowers the gun.

Kendall slowly looks up. He has tears streaming down his face. His face is red, covered with lots of cuts and bruises and small lines of dried blood.

Then I remember: I have totally forgot to tell James and Logan my second vision. The one where Kendall got beat up in the guy's house.

"Déjà vu." Logan says. "Remember when James use to look like that when he got beat up in the middle of the night?"

Logan and James run to him, trying to get him up, careful not to hurt him, but he did get hurt. A lot. He wince and yelp and cried with every movement. They finally got him to stand. Logan carefully pull Kendall's sweater off and then unbutton his shirt. All three of us gasp loudly. There is a big bruise on his stomach and his some on his sides, along with big cuts.

Kendall cried again and James embrace him in his arms.

What does that mean? Did he just felt empathy for Kendall? Maybe. Then he just forgot about his boyfriend being a cheater.

* * *

Two weeks later...

Kendall is feeling a bit better. But James barely talks to him much. Logan took care of him with love. Kinda makes me jealous, but he's physically hurt. It's a good thing I didn't touch him when he showed up at the door all beaten.

That's a good news. The bad news is that after Kendall got better, he and James starts arguing. Logan and I keep eavesdropping on their argument. Usually it's about why Kendall kissed Jo and made Jo pregnant and Kendall said it wasn't him that made her baby.

Today, we eavesdrop again and it's getting worse.

"For the millionth time James, I have never, ever made love with Jo."

"Then how can you explain the look of her baby. I hear Carlos said that the baby had your eyes."

"Maybe Carlos didn't look at it clearly enough."

"Okay, then explain the kiss!"

"She wanted a kiss. It's called a comfort kiss."

"Ha! So you had admit that you kissed you. You cheater! First you go kiss Jo, then you got her pregnant, then you got bored and had sex with another guy."

"No I didn't!"

"The first day when it started, when I kissed you, I felt something that it's not right. Then a few days ago when I check if you're okay by having a little fun, I feel something that's not right. Have you been masturbating yourself or something?" James raises his voice.

"WHAT? NO!"

"THEN WHY DID YOU KISSED JO AND MADE LOVE WITH HER AND END UP HAVING SEX WITH ANOTHER GUY? ARE YOU THAT BORED OF ME NOW OR WHAT?"

"No James, I wa- you know what? Forget it. If you refuse to listen to my story, then fine."

There are footsteps.

"Hey, Kendall, where are you going? Come back here!"

"I'm getting away from you! Why? Because you hate me! You think I'm a cheater!"

"Cause you are!"

"You know what? All I wanted was you James, but since you don't believe me, that means you don't want me. Then fine. We're broken up! Are you happy James?"

"What? Please, we've already been broken up after you cheated on me! You know, on the night when I found you at the door, beaten, I was about to call you off, break up with you, you know, but then when I saw how miserable and how messed up you were, I decided to give you another chance, but you end up being a total jerk!"

"_Me? I_ was being a jerk? I yelled at you because you keep accusing me! Pfft, you know what, I'm out. I'm done with you. Keep listening to your playlist of all the songs about cheating, that would make you happy!"

The door slams shut.

"You know," Logan whispers to me. "I don't think Kendall's actually cheating. I just your vision mistaken you somehow."

"Logan, I know what I saw." I say. "It never lies."

"I didn't say that your visions lie, Carlos. I said that you might have mistaken them. What you saw was real, but it's not what you think, or it wasn't enough clues for you to solve. Do you even know who that guy that Kendall was having sex was?"

"No. But I know it's someone we know. His voice is strangely familiar."

"This is going to be difficult." Logan sighs.

* * *

Driving in the rain. James and Logan freaked when I grabbed the keys this morning so Logan snatched it. We drove to Rocque Records and now driving home in the rain. Logan is behind the is in the passenger's seat and Kendall and I are in the back. I wanted to be in the passenger's seat but James rudely grab me and pull me away, so I'm stuck in the back. He really don't want to sit next to Kendall.

"I am serious." I say. "What's wrong with my driving skills?"

"You're a reckless driver!" James snaps.

"James, just calm down." Logan groans, annoyed.

"No, I'm pissed."

"James, just listen to some music or whatever." I say, " Like listen to happy songs. Maybe one of our songs."

"Is any songs of ours about cheating?"

"Ugh!" I groan and slam my forehead on the back of James' seat.

"Hey!"

I lean back and face Kendall to my left. He's looking out the window, silently. That helps him think difficult decisions or thoughts or whatever.

"Kendall?" I call.

No answer.

"Hey Ken. What are you thinking about? Or are you ignoring me because you are pissed too that James broke up with you?"

I hear him sniffle lightly. Now I'm worried.

"Kenny?"

"Hey, only I can call him that." James snaps.

"Not anymore." Logan mumbles.

I ignore them and touch Kendall's shoulder, trying to get his attention. Luckily no visions has been flashed. He glance over his shoulder at me. He has tears sliding down his cheeks again along with his red, puffy eyes.

"Ken?" I say softly almost in a whisper.

He sniffles. " I'm sorry." He says softly and wipes his tears with the back of his hand.

I face the front. "Logan, we've got to do this quick."

"Yeah." Logan agrees. He parks the car in the Palmwoods parking lot.

"Do what?" James ask. "If you guys are trying to get us back together, you know it's not going to work! He cheated on me with two people! And getting Jo pregnant was the last straw! He doesn't love me. He's bored of me! I guess he started to get bored of me when I told him I was a murderer-"

"James, you're not a murderer." Logan says.

But he's not done. "He got bored of me because I didn't put myself into him when he asked. He only do it to me. Hey, at least he offered!"

"James." Logan sigh trying to calm in down.

"Since I didn't let him, it suddenly means that he wanted attention and go find someone else in bed? What is he? A dog?"

"James, shut up!" I yell.

I hear the door shut next to me and I turn to Kendall, but he's gone.

"See James!" Logan shout. "See what you did?" He open the door into the pouring rain and shut the door.

James jerk forward and to his left, about to grab Logan. "What the hell?" He screams after him.

"Huh, and you called _him_ a jerk?" I say crossing my arms. " You kept ranting on him about him being a cheater that you didn't have time to even listen to his side."

"Shut up Carlos." He mutter sitting back properly on his seat. "Wait, you're a seer, tell me everything!"

Where should I start? I got nothing.

"I got nothing!" I admit. I open the door and run inside the Palmwoods. James follows.

We got to the lobby. No one was in there except for Jo and Jett sitting on the couch together reading their New Town High script. Then we found Logan running out of the elevator.

"He's not in the apartment." He says.

"Really?" James ask. "Then I'm safe." He walks towards the elevator before it closes.

"You jerk!" I yell before the door is completely close.

"What happen?" Logan ask.

"Tell you later." I say. Yet, there's not much to tell.

"Oh Drake." Jo says reading a line from her script. "We've finally lost them."

I heard that their new episode is something about Drake being an imposter that dated Rachel or something.

"Yeah," Jett says. "But just in case, let's make this last."

"How about a kiss? Drake, would you plant a kiss upon my lips before they come and tear us apart?"

"No problem." He smirks then add his evil laugh for the show.

That smile.

That evil laugh!

That phrase, "_No problem_"

He said it with the same exact same tone as...

I'm going to fall into the black.

Logie, catch me.

Too late...

**Done! Wow, that was long, well, not really, lol. Wow, I guess you can saw lots of drama in this chapter. Maybe? No? Whatever. Well, I love stopping at cliffhangers. They're there for a reason. Wow, the tension. The suspense! Ah! Well review! OH and if you're hoping for more Cargan, well, wait about two more chapters later. Lol sorry, need to get that cheating thing out of the way. Well, REVIEW and LATER!**


	6. The Truth part 3

**Hey guys! You surprise? Yeah, me too! And I planned it! lol. So... I can't wait for May 2! Season four! YAY! And the episode of Big Time Marvin. It was AWESOME! I like that show too, Marvin Marvin, but BTR is the best... OMG after those months or so for the agonizing wait for new episodes. Lol Okay, okay. I'm done. Sorry, I'm too excited! Well, enjoy the new chapter!**

I can't believe it's him. It can't be him. Can it? No, it can't. I must've been mistaking. The sinister laugh. That must be someone else. But just to be sure...

After I regain consciousness, Logan and I walk back to the lobby to talk to Jett and Jo. I told Logan everything and he wanted to join. Jo and Jett were about to get ready to go back to their apartments. They stand up and give each other a peck on the lips. They turn around about to go, but stop when we block their past.

"Hello Jett." Logan says crossing his arms and wearing a grim face. "We need to talk."

"Uh, we kinda need to get back home." Jett says.

"Oh, nooo!" I say and put my hand on his chest and push him back down. Then I face Jo. "Josephine. Please sit down. You might want to listen."

Jo slowly sits back down ready to listen.

"Okay, Jett, where were you on the night on Kendall's beating?"

"What beating?" Jett ask. "And what night?"

"Sorry, uh, let me correct myself." I say. "Two weeks ago, Kendall came home in the middle of the night all bruised and beaten-"

"Carlos," Logan interrupts me. "Let me handle the questions." Fine, I just hope it will work.

Logan clears his throat. "Less than three weeks ago, I saw Jo here kissed Kendall, or Kendall kissing Jo. Why was that," Then he turn to Jo. "Jo."

"Oh, well, again, I can explain." Jo says. Oh yeah, the last time we refuse to listen to her. " Three weeks ago I took a pregnancy test after being in bed with Jett a few days after. It was positive and I got very freaked and overwhelmed about it so I got to the pool to tell Jett but he wasn't there. I was about to go back in the Palmwoods until I saw Kendall. I told Kendall and he comfort me and I end up kissing him. He didn't kiss back until about five seconds later. After that, he just said that's a comfort kiss. Nothing else."

So Kendall didn't cheat that time, but how about being in bed with Jett? Logan got out a small notepad and start taking notes. Really Logan? Well, if that will help with the evidence.

"Oh yeah, Carlos." Jo says. "Why did you touch my forehead? It looks like touching me helps you get a vision of some sort. Are you a mind reader or a seer or what?"

"And how do you know what our baby will look like?" Jett ask. "Jo told me that you know what our baby's going to look like."

"Because I'm a seer." I say glaring at Jett. He's starting to get uncomfortable. He shrinks a bit in his seat. That means he knows what I saw him do.

"Okay," Logan says. "Carlos said your baby is going to be female with yours, Jo, blond hair and green eyes."

"Green eyes?" Jett ask. "That's not right. We both have brown eyes."

"Yeah, but is any one of your relatives have green eyes, coincidentally have the same shade of green as Kendall?"

"Yeah, my uncle." Jo says.

"Nice family tree you have." I mumble. I really don't care about the family tree. I'm still glaring at Jett. He's trying to ignore it or not noticing me.

I glance back at Logan and see he's writing.

Let's see, the pool incident was Jo's fault, or her hormone's fault. Kendall is innocent. The baby, Kendall didn't help make it so that's out. Kendall is still not a cheater. But how about the third thing?

"You got it?" I ask Logan.

"Yep." He says. Great.

"Now..." I say facing the enemy again. "It's your turn to talk. Jo, this time you really want to listen, so shut up. I want no interruptions from you. So, like I was saying, Kendall came home in the middle of the night, beaten. So, Jett. Have you been out in the middle of the night two weeks ago?"

"Which night?" He ask.

"Ah ha!" I exclaim. "So you admit you went out in one of those nights!"

"Yeah, coming home late from work."

"I don't think so! I'm a seer and I saw everything!"

"No you're not!" Jett yells. "What do you see?" He ask in a soft innocent voice, frighten to hear the truth. He shrinks in his seat again.

"I saw you and Kendall in bed. You were trying to make him comfortable so he can be weak and vulnerable so you can take him down later. You raped him and beat the crap out of him out of anger!"

"No I didn't!" Jett yells again. "I'm not gay!"

"Hold on." Logan says. I faces him and see he pulling something out of his pocket. "Hey, Jett. Are you thirsty?"

"Yeah, I'm a little parch." He shrugs.

Logan pull out a small water bottle and hand it to Jett. He made a face and spit it back in the bottle. "Ew, what is this?"

"Drink it." Logan says strictly.

He hesitatingly take one big swish and hold it in his mouth still having his disgusted face on.

"Now, swallow it." Logan orders again.

Jett gulp it down then stick his tongue out like he's about to vomit.

I hear footsteps coming in the lobby from the entrance. We all glance and see Kendall. Perfect. I smile. I face Jett again and he close his mouth. He glares up at the blond. He catches it frighteningly and stumble back out and run away.

I turn to Jett again. He slowly closes his eyes and lean on Jo's shoulder. "I'm tired. Take me back to my apartment?"

"Don't." Logan and I snaps to Jo before she can do anything.

Now, we wait...

After about three minutes or less of waiting for Jett to get woozy, we start to ask questions. Found out Logan gave him some kind of medicine mixed with the water that makes him all sleepy and kinda mindless that also makes him confess everything. After asking questions to Jett, we got the truth and leaving Jo speechless with the truth.

We found out that after Jett found Jo kissing Kendall at the pool, he wanted revenge and he plan and then kidnapped Kendall and took somewhere where his screams can't be heard. Then he stripped him and got him into bed so he can give Kendall pleasure. After Kendall accidentally spill his load, Jett got even more mad and hurt him by raping him then beat him up. He left him crying and bawling on his floor and Jett left the building.

I feel extremely sorry for what happen to Kendall. Plus, this is my fault. James overheard us, thinking Kendall's cheating on him but that's not the truth. I have to find a way to get them back together. I can't believe one (more like three) little visions, caused so much heartache for those two. I don't know what to do to be able to get them back. I'm afraid I can't get through to James' senses. Or Kendall's just to talk to him. Oh right, he tried. I gotta tell James so he can take Kendall back.

When Logan and I got back to the apartment, we can't find James anywhere. Kendall came back. We found him sitting sideways on the recliner. He's having a nightmare. He mumbles something like 'please, don't hurt me again.' His hands are on his crotch. He's very uncomfortable. We decided not to talk to him until he wanted to talk to us, and it looks like he doesn't.

* * *

James came back the next morning. No really. He showed up at the door right after breakfast and it looked like he is drunk as hell.

After Katie is at school and Mrs. Knight went somewhere, James smirked, saying it's finally a perfect opportunity.

He grabs Kendall arm and kisses him. He lean back and says, "Ha, do you like that cheater! I told you! My kisses are better than Jett's or Jo's!"

"James, I've never kissed Jett." Kendall says. "By the way, you're red."

"But you kissed Jo!"

"Do you even gonna let me talk?"

He grits his teeth in anger and growl, "No." He grabs Kendall's arm and squeeze it hard.

Kendall squeals. "James, that hurt's. Stop."

"Weak."

"James," I say. "We can explain everything!"

Logan nods.

"Come with me!" James yell and grab Kendall upstairs.

"No, James! You're drunk!" Kendall screams.

The bedroom door slam shut.

"Oh no." I say to Logan. "He's going to rape Kendall!"

"Carlos, he's drunk!" Logan says.

"I know!"

"This is James! Remember the last time he got drunk?"

I don't remember that. "No."

"Remember what happen to Shane?"

Now I know.

"James!" Logan and I yell at up him.

I hear shouting from the room. Their arguing again. "I'm pretty sure James' is going to get violent in a few seconds."

There's a loud thud.

"Make that now." Logan says and we run up to Kendall and James' room.

Logan kick the door open and we freeze as we see the scene. Kendall is pinned to the wall by James. He yells at the blond and punches him in the face. Kendall's not fighting back. Why? Then James kneel Kendall in the stomach and push him to the side.

"James, stop!" Logan and I scream. I charge to James and tackle him to his bed as Logan get Kendall downstairs.

I grab both James' wrist and pull him to lay on his belly. I found a long rope on his nightstand. I'm not going to ask why that's there. I tie both his hands behind his back as he struggles and screams in frustration.

"James! Stop! What the hell are you doing?" I yell.

"Trying to kill Kendall!"

"Don't you love him?"

"He clearly doesn't love me! Now untie me!"

"No! James. Don't! When you get drunk, you end up very abusive! Remember that incident with your brother?"

"Shane?"

"Yeah! Your dad got you drunk and you hit Shane! Now you're hurting Kendall! You're lover! Do you realized how much he cares about you? He saved you from being suicidal!"

"Whatever! I'd rather be dead!" He shouts.

"Why did you get drunk ask last?" I demand an answer.

"To try to get over my depression for not having Kendall anymore, but I don't want to talk to him and I don't give a damn. Now, UNTIE ME!" He screams.

"I am not going to let you go until you freaken listen to me!" I am so pissed at him right now. He need to listen. He stop screaming. "Now? Are you ready to listen?"

James nods. He's unresponsive.

"Good. Kendall is not a cheater. At the pool, he didn't kiss Jo. Jo kissed him after she found out she's pregnant. Her baby has green eyes because her uncle has the same shade of green eyes as Kendall. And the guy he was in bed with, it was Jett and he kidnapped him and rape him and beat him up." I explain a bit slowly to him. I feel like he'll forget about everything after he wakes up after the drunking episode.

There's a long silence. I don't think he was even listening.

"James?" I call. "Are you asleep yet?"

"Hm?"

Okay, maybe I should ask about the rope. "Why do you have a rope in your room?"

"So someone can tie me up when I get drunk and beat someone up."

What the...

After James' asleep, I untie him and place a bucket next to his bed just in case he vomits. I went back down and see Logan on the couch with crying Kendall on his lap. Aw. Poor Kenny.

* * *

The next day, Logan and Kendall sits on the couch watching TV. I sit between them. James is out pushing, pulling, catching, and shoving people out of the ways of death. James is still doing his job, even if he's troubled. But how about Kendall? He needed to help Danial and maybe check on Scarlett and Jasmine time to time. But he doesn't do that anymore. He's too upset.

And speaking of jobs. I still wonder how I'm going to save Logan. I faces him and touch his arm. Little did I know, Kendall's arm is against my arm too so I'm not sure what I'm going to get.

_Kendall and Logan were in the studio singing 'Featuring You'. The song is then over. __He look down at Logan. Logan smiles at him. Then frown. Kendall stares into his eyes. What the... _

_"Kendall, what are you doing?" Logan ask._

_The blond slowly leans down and plant a kiss on Logan's lips. Logan didn't resist and kiss back._

I gasp. My mouth hangs open in shock.

"Carlos?" Logan ask, noticing my facial expression. "You got another vision."

I didn't answer. Ow, oh here goes the headache. I slide down off the couch and collapse to my knees. I clutch my head. My eyes is covered in tears. No. This can't be true.

"Carlos, you alright?" Kendall ask.

The pain is still going on but don't care about the headache anymore. Why would Logan do this to me. I thought he loves me! And Kendall... I thought he's not a cheater! Why did he just kissed him out of nowhere and he didn't even retreat! My heart hurts. I feel like I've just been pulled away from the love of my life. I feel like my heart have been crushed by a wrecking ball that is controlled by them.

"How could you do this to me?" I burst, jumping to my feet in rage.

"Carlos, what are you talking about?" Kendall ask.

I give him a strong hatred glare. "Don't act like you don't know." Oh wait, they don't 'cause it hasn't happened yet.

"I saw you guys!" I cry. I face Kendall again. "Your were-" I stop and snap at Logan. "And you didn't- UGH!" I scream and turn around and run up to my room while the two call me to come back.

I run in my room and slam the door shut. I can't get to my bed. My legs feels like jelly. I instead put my back against the door and slide down with a sob. Tears slide down my cheeks as I try to wipe them away. It keeps falling. Can't stop.

Why? Why Logan? Why would you do this to me? I wanted to enter his heart but now there's no room because of Kendall. It's like Kendall just literally kick me out of his heart. This hurts so bad!

**Done! Aww! Poor Carlos! I'm sad now. But don't worry, it will be back to normal (Kinda) in the next chapter. Uh... let's just say the next chapter is gonna be a bit mess up in the guy's relationship. You'll see. LATER! REVIEW!**


	7. Burning Building and Jealous Planning

**Sup guys! OMG the new btr episode was... uh, good. Yeah, to be honest I thought it would be awesome but not what I expected. I mean the British invasion thing? REALLY? I mean BTR is WAAAAAYYYY better than 1D and The Wanted. The guys split up again just like in the episode Big Time Songwriter. THe parts I love most are all of the spit balling scenes and the part where Mrs. Knight was '_cleaning'_** **(really dancing). That was hilarious when the boys where behind her in the first place. I would say more but I'm gonna let you guys see it if you haven't. Well, I can't wait for next Thursday for new episodes. Well, enjoy this chapter!**

"Carlos, please open the door." Logan begs. "I don't know what we did but we're sorry."

I shoot to look over my shoulder at the door I'm leaning on. "No!" I snap.

"Carlos," Kendall sighs. "whatever you just saw in your vision, I promise it's not going to happen."

"We don't even know what he just saw." Logan says softly.

Should I tell them what I just saw? It might effect them somehow. Like if they know what I saw, they can make sure it won't happen. Logan might try not to sing with Kendall only. But why did Gustavo let them sing together? All four of us should sing. I guess I should tell them.

I sniffle and wipe my tears with the back of my hand. I slowly stand up and turn around to face the door. I open it and see the two staring down at me in concern.

"You alright?" Logan says.

"What did you see?" Kendall asks.

I stay silent. I can't tell them, even though I say I would. I open my mouth a bit hoping the words can escape.

When I feel the words about to come out, Logan says, "Maybe he's not ready to tell us."

" I saw you guys kissed." I say tardily, disturbed by the vision.

"What was that?" They ask leaning in close to me. That's when I found out I was muttering.

I can't get myself to say it louder and I don't want it to escape again.

I walk past them with my head hang low and went downstairs. I sit on the couch and flip through the channels.

I need a way to get Logan back. I guess I can hurt Kendall just like he hurt me. But I can't. Haven't me suffer enough with Jett? Well, Jett didn't make him jealous. Jett didn't break his heart... or did he? Maybe he did. By hurting Kendall, it caused James to think the wrong way and they broke up, causing Kendall to be heartbroken.

That's it! I know how to get them back together and how I can get my Logie bear back! And to do that, I need to-

Oh great, the two are sitting next to me again.

"It's okay Carlos." Logan says. "You don't have to tell us if you don't want to." He kiss my cheek.

It doesn't feel right anymore.

"_Now on related news..._" Oh look, the news is on. "_A burning building has..._"

My eyes widen when I see the burning building. The same burning building I saw in my visions three weeks ago.

"_It looks like LA's own hero has entered the burning building to save the screaming victim inside._"

Oh no. James.

I sprint out of my seat to the door.

"Hey, where are you going?" Logan ask.

I don't have time to explain. I run out the door, down the stairs and out the Palmwoods. I stop at the entrance when I see the smoke rising from afar. There it is. I dash to the smoke.

Why didn't I recieved a vision when I tried to tie him up yesterday? If so, then I can warn him. But he was drunk... I mean I could've warn him this morning! If I saw the vision, I can convince him not to save that person in trouble and let the firemen do the job. But if so, he might act stubborn and save the victim anyway. Even if I mention about his hair getting burnt he will say something like,_ I don't care about my hair. The innocents comes first! That's my mission!_ Very abnormal of him.

When I got there, I saw a news truck and about three fire engine. I was about to run to the burning building until someone wrap their arms around my waist and pull me back.

"Hey, kid." A fireman says. "What are you doing? Don't go in there!"

"Let me go!" I yell. "My friend is in there!"

"Don't worry. The crew will do all they can to rescue him."

"You do realized he went inside, right?"

"I know, but-"

"Get out of there!" Another fireman says through a walkie talkie. "The building is about to collapse. I repeat: The building is going to collapse!"

I face the entrance and see five firefighters exiting. But... where's James?

"James is still in there." A fire woman says. "We didn't see him follow us out."

"What?" I scream.

"We don't have time to find him." The fireman who's holding me says. "The building-"

_BOOM!_

The building fire explodes like a bomb. People outside scream. I look away so the sparks flying won't hit my face. I look back at the wreckage. Some debris flies out.

"JAMES!" I scream.

No this can't be...

I start crying as the fireman slowly unwraps his arms around my waist.

"Carlos!" Someone calls.

I stop crying. "James?" I look up and see him standing before me covered in soot. He smiles down at me.

"James!" I attack him in a tight hug. "Oh my god! How did you- I thought you were still in there."

"Nope, I got out just in time. You guys didn't see me exiting because I went out the other door."

"The fire escape?" I ask.

James scoff. "No. The magic door."

The what now? I step back and glance at him confuse. "Huh? I thought that was for conversations with the guardians. Not saving."

"When I heard the building was about to collapse, I grab the victim, which is a little girl and found a way to get out then I found my magic door and went in and land in Nowhere then when the explosion ended, I reappear unknowingly somewhere where no one can see me."

"Oh James. I'm glad you're safe." I hug him again. He wrap his arms around me.

"Why didn't you tell me that I was about to enter the building?"

"Because I never received a vision." I cry.

"Oh, It's okay. I'm safe." He whispers.

"I'm glad you're safe too." I whisper back.

* * *

We were in Rocque Records the next day and it's time to get this little plan into action. Right now, Kendall and Logan are singing "Featuring You". It turns out Gustavo wanted to do a little test to see if anyone can do better in a duet. James and I are hiding in the corner watching. It's almost time.

"Now, why are we here again?" James ask. "Isn't this a private recording?."

"There's nothing private about this." I say.

The song is over and Kendall and Logan smiles at Gustavo and Kelly through the glass hoping to receive a positive comment, or a break.

"Okay, now, let's see." I hear Gustavo says.

Kendall eye Logan. Oh, it's time!

"I don't get why we-" James says and I interrupted him by grabbing his shirt and smack my lips into his. I make sure Kendall was able to see us. Nope. He's still lost into Logan's eyes.

"Kendall, what are you doing?" Logan ask.

Kendall leans in and I quickly bang on the wall to get their attention and stop and close my eyes pretending to enjoy it. Frankly, I am enjoying James' kiss.

"James?" Kendall shouts.

"Carlos!" Logan screams.

I break apart and glance at the two.

"Kendall!" James shrieks.

"Carlos!" Logan yells again, clearly pissed. "Why did you just do that to me?"

Now I'm scared. "I'm sorry Logan! But Kendall was about to kissed you and I was trying to get Kendall jealous and hopefully take James back!"

"And you didn't bother to tell me that first?" Logan ask. Surprisingly, he's not yelling that out.

I hang my head down shamefully. "Don't break up with me Logie."

"Break up with you? Why would I break up with you? You just said Kendall was about to kiss me. That means you saw that in your vision that you were ashamed to tell us about. It's okay Carlos. I'm not mad. I understand why you just kissed James behind my back."

How, he's quick.

"I'm sorry." I look up at him.

"It's okay." He kiss my cheek. _Now_ it feels right.

"Okay," Kendall says. "Are you ready to hear my side of the story now?"

"Yes I am." James nods. "Now what is it?"

I thought I already told him what happen to Kendall. Oh yeah, I did and I told him while he was drunk. Now he can't remember.

"I'm sorry Kendall." James says after the blond told his side. "The next time I see him, I'll kill him."

Kendall laughs.

"Let's just see if Jo's still dating him first." Logan says.

Yep, everything's back to normal. Kendall and James are back together at last. Now, let's see about Logan. If I want to know what happens to him, I might have to risk more headaches.

**Done! So... how is it? Now what do you think will happen to Logan? Eh, not much info except there's going to be an earthquake and an empty collapsing building. Well, review!**


	8. Royal Pain Nightmare

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

I have got to know how Logan is going to die so I can save him. But I don't want him to get killed in the first place. I'm not doing this so I could complete level one, but I'm doing this because my vision said so. The first time I touch Logan and had a vision of an earthquake, I was certain that it's going to happen. I _know_ it's going to happen. After a little testing with Kendall seeing him cheating but really getting hurt, I know that it's real because it happened later on. Although, I wasn't testing it in the first place. I've been believing that my visions are true, not expecting the worse.

I look behind me and up at my boyfriend. He smiles down at me as he's lying on the couch. I'm leaning on him, putting my head on his chest. He leans down and kiss my lips.

I got to do this quick. He's distracted. I need to touch him so I can receive a vision of his danger. I tried multiple times to find visions, but whenever I tried to touch his arms or whatever, he slap my hand away from him! Like he's saying, _touch me, you're dead_. He doesn't want me to suffer another headache. He'll think I'm having a stroke. Please! It's not effecting my mental heath or whatever. Crystal just said it's a side effect. Besides, does he want to be dead or does he want to be saved? If it's saving then let me risk the headaches.

We're still kissing. Good. His eyes are close. Great. I slowly make my way to his arm until he slaps my hand away again!

What the...

I eye him and see his eyes are open. His lips smiles in the kiss. I back away and frown.

"Nice try." Logan smirks.

"But Logie!" I whine.

"Yes...?"

"I need to receive visions from you so I can save you. I mean, who knows where you will be during an earthquake."

"I know, Carlitos. But... I don't like to see you suffer." He frowns running his hand through my hair.

"Do you want me to be able to save you or do you want to die and let me suffer your death later?"

Logan stares at me gaping. Surprise to hear me say that huh? He thought for a minute. He sighs then says, " Save me."

"Then let me suffer." I say grimly.

He nods slowly agreeing.

I turn back so I can lay on him comfortably with my head back on his chest. He hold out his left hand to me and I grab it with both hand and put it down on my chest, wondering if it will do something. And it did.

_I can't see anything. It's all a big dark blue blur. The vision zooms out but I can't see anything. Just a small lighted dot in the middle of the room._

"So, what did you see?" Logan ask.

"Nothing." I reply. "Just a blur." Oh, here comes the head trauma. I didn't clutch my head showing it. I don't want Logan to worry. But I can't take the agony. Instead, I let out a low groan in pain.

"Carlos?" Logan calls.

Great, it's finally over now. I look up at him with a grin. "Yes Logie?"

"Did you just have one of your headaches?"

"Nope." I'm still showing off my idiotic grin of innocence.

"Then why did you just let out a groan?" He ask in concern.

"Uh..." Think Carlos, think! Think of a good excuse. "Concentration." Nice.

Logan didn't buy it.

I hear the TV on. Who turned it on? He faces the other side of the couch. "When did you guys get here?"

I face the other side and see Kendall and James watching TV. " Two minutes ago." Kendall says.

"Oh man. This music video is mess up. But very creative." James says.

I face the TV to see them watching something that shows like the top 20 music videos. I see some band member being on a table being operated for something by two bad girls. He band members had his left hand cut off into a stump.

"What is this?" I ask.

"This video is called 'The Phoenix' by Fall Out Boy." James answers.

I face Logan again. I am determine to see Logan's future. I face him again about to touch him 'til he slaps my hand away. "Stop."

I groan stubbornly and frustratingly. I grab both his wrist with one hand and touch his forehead with the other.

_I see a pillar from above, holding the ceiling in place. The lights are dim. The vision slowly moves down and zooms out revealing Logan sitting. Leaning against the pillar with hands behind him, wrapped around the pillar, handcuffed together. His head is hang down low. He is in the same building I saw once of it collapsing when I touch him for the second time. The walls and ceiling are dirty dark blue. Nothing is still in there. It's still empty.  
_

"Anything yet?" Logan ask.

I pull my hand back and nod my head. "I saw an empty building. You were tied up."

"And...?"

"And-" I stop as the headache hits but this one's agonizing than the first. I was about to groan like before, but instead, I let out a painful scream.

"Carlos!" Kendall, James, and Logan screams.

I put my head down in my hands, clutching.

This hurts! This hurts! Make it STOP!

"There's Carlos' magic door." James says. "Crystal needs to talk to him."

"NO James!' Kendall shouts. "I needed her! You go to calm Carlos down. I'm going to go talk to Crystal."

"Hey!"

I'm still screaming. This hurts. The agonizing pain. It feels like someone keeps banging my head hard with a mallet and I'm still alive long enough to feel pain. Or a hundred needles poking through my skull. Usually the pain stops after three seconds or so after I received visions from Logan. But how come this one is still going on?

"Carlos! I told you!" Logan yells. "I told you not to touch me! See what happened now?"

I slowly look up at him, crying. Stop. Please. I'm begging you, stop.

The pain finally stop. But I no long see Logan. All I can see now is darkness.

"I told you the doctors can't help." A faint voice says.

I still see black, but I can hear fainted voices.

"No, they can't. Crystal said it's a side effect."

"She also said that having two visions at the same time in three minutes will cause massive headaches. Carlos only waited around one minute to try the vision again."

I open my eyes and see I'm in my room. I look out the window and see that it's night. I turn to the clock and see it's ten. I've been out for five hours?

"Come on guys. He needs some rest." I hear Logan says.

"Alright." James says. "Oh hey Carlos."

I face the guys standing next to my head to the left. I sit up slowly.

"Hey," Logan says putting a hand on my chest and pressing me back down. "You need your rest." He place a small wet towel on my forehead. He then grab something from the nightstand. It's a glass of water and two Tylenol pills.

"It's okay." I say pushing the pills and water in Logan's hand away. " I'm fine. I don't need it. It's just a side effect. No biggie."

"But Carlos-" Kendall starts.

"I'm fine." I say. I don't have a headache now so there's no need. I don't feel sick either.

"Alright." Logan says placing the water and pill back on the nightstand. "But if you start to get a headache, take the pills. Now get some rest."

"Alright Logan." I lay on my sides as the three walk out the door.

Hm, wait three minutes for the next vision, huh? Headaches only occur when I receive visions from Logan. No one else. I should try again tomorrow or when he decides to come in to check on me and go to sleep.

I open my eyes and see that it's almost midnight. I look over to Logan's side of the bed and he's there sleeping peacefully.

Should I do it? If so and I get a headache and I can't take it, I might scream causing him to wake. But I haven't touched him since this afternoon, so I'm safe. Besides, I have got to know what happens to him later on.

I touch his arm and the vision flashes.

_I see the same visions as before. Logan tired up to a pillar._ _Then it shows a dark shadow in the corner. Someone steps out of it. I can't see who, but I only see their sneakers stepping out and towards Logan. The scene changes to Logan again. He lift his head up slowly._

_"Why are you doing this?" Logan ask the person behind the shadow. _

_"For making her break up with me." Oh, come on! Not him! Not again! _

_"It's your fault." Logan mutter.  
_

_"You gave me something that revealed everything. She was right there! Now, she won't forgive me after she knows I hurt her ex-boyfriend." Jett yells._

_Logan cringe and wince and tries backing away as Jett steps close to him. He's scared out of his mind. Jett stops right in front of Logan and crouch down.  
_

_"You wanna feel the same pain as he did?" Jett ask in a low angry voice. _

_Logan shakes his head frighteningly. _

_"Good, and by the way, Kendall screamed before I could do anything to him. How pathetic. Don't worry. I won't do the same thing to you." _

_"Then what are you going to do to me then?" Logan ask. _

_Jett says nothing and stand up and walk out the door. _

I flash back to reality.

What was that? Looks like Jett kidnapped Logan, but what is he going to do to him? I hope it's not-

Ow, here it comes. I grab the two pills and the glass of water from the nightstand. I pop the pills one by one into my mouth and drink the water to swallow.

I put the glass back on the nightstand and lay back down, falling back to sleep.

* * *

_"King Carlos! King Carlos!" Someone yells from a distant.  
_

_I open my eyes and see myself inside a castle sitting on a throne. The throne is gold and the pillow cushions behind me and the seat are red. There's a long red carpet spreads from me to the door. There are golden records from BTR hanging side by side in rows against the both walls. The sides of the room is empty only shiny black and white tiles are shown. There are two guards standing in front of me. _

_Camille comes in with a cart with a plate with a round, metal cover on it , rolling down the red carpet. She stops in front of the guards. They step aside and she takes the plate and put one hand to hold the bottom of the plate and another hold the handle. She walks up the steps to me. When she gets to me, she uncovers the round top to reveal two warm, fresh corn dogs.  
_

_"Corn dogs, your highness?" She ask with a warm smile. _

_I grin at the corn dogs, licking my lips and rubbing my hands together. "I'll take them both." I take them. One in each hand. _

_"Do you want anything else, your highness?" Camille ask. _

_"Not right now." I say taking a bite. "You may go for now." _

_She walks down the steps with the plate and cover and put it back on her cart. She rolls it down and out the door. _

_"King Carlos! King Carlos!" Someone shouts again the voice is more clear but I can't tell who. _

_"Jo!" I shout. She runs in through the door holding a piece of paper. She gets to me. "What's that?" I point to the paper in her hand. _

_"Oh, this is a list of things to accomplish." She says. _

_"I'm the king." I remind her. "I don't do stuff like that. I have other people to do it." _

_She laughs. "Of course you don't do it." She looks down at the list. "Okay, you have a video game play date with James-" _

_"Why did I added that?" _

_"You promised him." _

_I nod and let her proceed. _

_"You have to complete level two with Kendall." Level two? Does she know? "Level two? What does that mean? Is that part of a video game?" Okay, she doesn't know.  
_

_"Yeah, let's go with that." I say. "Don't worry about it. So, next?" _

_"And finally, we're still trying to capture Jett and bring him here." She says. "Done." _

_"Okay, I'll try to find time to-"  
_

_"King Carlos!" Someone yells again. And there is Kendall busting through the door. This looks urgent. He runs to me._

_"What is it?" I ask in total alarm. _

_"I'd just receive a message from Lucy. She'd found Jett!" _

_"And...?" I say impatiently. He's better be captured. _

_Kendall opens his mouth about to speak until the door bust opens again. "He's gone!" James shouts.  
_

_"That." Kendall says. _

_"Who's gone?" Jo asks in complete shock. _

_"King Logan." James says. "Jett kidnapped him!" _

_"WHAT?!" I shoot up from my throne. I knew that's going to happen. "I've got to save him!" I run and jump off the steps and hand Kendall my unfinished corndog. _

_"Stop him!" Kendall shout and James runs in grabs me. I struggle. _

_"James! Let go!" I order. "I've got to save him!" _

_"No! You can't!" He says. "You need to rest. You have terrible, severe migraines. Remember?" _

_"I don't care! I've got to rescue Logan! I saw the visions. He's in danger!" I got out of his grip and run out the door and out of the palace and castle.  
_

_I found a pathway that only leads one way. I follow it. About five minutes later, I found a blue building I saw in my vision. But I didn't know that it's blue. I run in and kick the door down. _

_There I found Logan handcuffed to a pillar, just like my vision. In the corner, I see a shadow and guess who steps out of it. _

_"Hey Jett!" I yell. "Let go of my Logan!" _

_Suddenly, the bad headache starts again. Oh not again. I shut my eyes and clutch my head. Oh stop. Please stop! God, I hate this side effect. But... I didn't touch Logan! I don't get it! _

_The pain stops and I open my eyes. I look up and see Logan is no longer handcuffed to a pillar. He's gone. _

_"Logan!" I shout. _

_I found three doors. One behind me is the entrance. I run to the door on the left and open it. I see a bedroom. The same bedroom where Jett hurt Kendall. I was kinda hoping to find Logan there, but no. I close the door and walk to the door on the right. What is this? A closet? I open that door and see a hallways with a lot of doors. I walk through the hallway. All of the door is labeled: Bathroom, closet, theater room, arcade room, kitchen, bedrooms and all that. I look through all. Most of the room is what I've always dream of, like the snack room and game room. I keep getting distracted and gawk at the rooms that it took me a bit too long to find him. I check all the door and Logan is not there. _

_The last door I check is the operating room. The operating room? Of course. I guess that makes sense. I walk through that door and is now petrified by the scene. Logan is strapped on an operating table, barely conscious. There's bits of blood on his face and a line of blood running down the edge of his mouth. I see a EKG next to him that's barely beeping and an operating table with some surgical instruments on it. And there is Jett operating on him. Oh no. This is just like that Fall Out Boy video I saw. _

_"Jett!" I yell. "What are you doing?" _

_"Well, remember the time when you ordered someone to put a tracker on him?" _

_"NO!" _

_"Well, you did. After your visions revealed that Logan's going to get captured, you ordered people to put a tracker on him so you can know where he is at all times. So I'm taking it out. But now you're here, there's no point anymore." Jett let out a sigh and put a bloody instrument down. _

_"Why did you kidnapped him?" I yell._

_"To make Jo break up with me!" He shouts._

_"It's not his fault! It's yours!"_

_"Whatever." He roll his eyes and look at the EKG. "Now, all I need to do is wait for a straight line." _

_The beep is over a second apart. _

_"No." I whisper. _

_"Yes." Jett says with an evil smirk. _

_He's not going to make it. _

_"You sadistic idiot!" I scream at him._

_Jett just chuckles._

_ I run to Logan's side. "Logan!" I call. No respond. I punch Jett hard enough to knock him out. I face my lover again. He slowly and weakly turn to me. "Are you okay?" _

_"This hurts." He says weakly. "He should have gave me anesthesia first." _

_I nod and unstrap him. I help him off the table and pull the wire off of him and shut off the EKG. _

_The building starts collapsing. _

_"Come on!" I say and pull him to the door while dodging debris. We run straight to the exit but a pillar falls, blocking our way to the door. I turn around and found debris everywhere blocking our way through windows and doors. _

_There's a loud rumbling sound above us. We look up and the ceiling collapes on us. _

I shoot up with a short scream. I'm panting. My heart pumps rapidly about to pop out of my chest_. _I look around frantically and look down at Logan. He's okay. I sigh in relief. Oh great. It's just a dream. I look at the time. 5:35am.

"Carlos?" Logan groans and look behind him at me.

I smile. "It's okay, Logie. It's just a nightmare."

He sits up and look at me. "You wanna talk about it?"

I don't think I wanted to be reminded again so I shake my head. "No. Maybe later"

"Alright." He says giving me a kiss on the lips. "Night, baby." He lays back down and face the wall.

"Night." I say. I don't want to go back to sleep. I don't want to have that dream again. So I'm just going stay awake and wait for the morning to come.


	9. Level 3 Mission

**Hey, sorry for the wait. SOLs. Well, enjoy!**

Time's ticking. Come on. Hurry up! I need to know when he's going to strike so I could protect Logan and how is he going to capture him. I need more clues and for that, I need more visions from him...

No, Carlos. NO! Didn't you learn anything from yesterday's experience? I should keep an eye on him all day. Or maybe I should ask James when's Logan's death date. Maybe it will give me a hint on when it will happen. But what if Jett was not intending to kill him though, but just to trap him. And if I do ask James, he would tell me when the earthquake will happen because that's the day the building is going to collapse.

Man, I'm so tired. I can barely keep my eyes open. I couldn't sleep after that nightmare happened. Or... was it a vision?

Maybe I should rest my eyes for a bit. I cup my hands on top of the microphone and rest my forehead on it.

I can't focus. Actually, I don't think we're doing anything important right now, or are we? I can't remember.

"CARLOS, WAKE UP!"

Oh, now I know. Now I remember where I am.

"Gustavo, give him a break." Logan says. "He's been up all night with severe headaches."

"Why? Is he alright?" Kelly ask worriedly.

"Oh, he's fine. He just needs rest." James says.

I'm so tired. So... I can't stand. I slip my hands off the mic and fall onto the floor of the recording studio.

"Hey, Gustavo." Kendall says. "Why don't you write a new song so we could have a day off because well, we're in a very tight schedule here. You might have to postpone our recording sessions to... uh, I don't know. A few weeks later."

"Why?" Kelly asks.

"Well, as you know on newspapers, James was, and still is, Hero of the Day. So he has to save people from danger and we all know, there's danger everyday minute of everyday. And Carlos needs weeks to recover from his strange headaches that had recently occurred. And Logan has to take care of him."

"And how about you?" Gustavo ask. "What's your excuse for skipping rehearsals?"

"Well, there's this kid and-" Kendall stops his sentence as a phone rings in his pocket. "UGH! STOP RINGING YOU STUPID PHONE!" Kendall pull it out of his pocket and walk out of recording booth.

Can people stop yelling so I can nap?

"That wasn't his lame excuse, Gustavo." James says. "But you should give us a while. And if you ask what or why you should give us a break so we can do what we do, don't. I have no idea how to explain it to you guys. If I do, then you guys will think we're lunatics."

I can't hold it up anymore. I'm closing my eyes.

"Okay..." Kelly says. "James, your Hero of the day act-"

"I'm no longer Hero of the Day." James interrupts her. "I got a part time job as an assistant in the hospital." He says proudly. Nice lie.

The room then becomes mute.

"What! Really!" James says. "Ha, Logan, you are just jealous."

Still lying!

"Okay..." Gustavo says awkwardly. "How about Kendall's continuous phone calls, you can't explain, can you?"

"Nope." James pop the p.

"But you can explain Carlos' headaches and fatigues." Kelly says.

"No I can't." James answers quickly. "But Logan can."

Logan and James are arguing in a harsh whisper at each other.

Logan says, "Yeah, I can totally explain that." He chuckles nervously. "Uh, cholesterol. Yeah, Carlos is having a stroke."

What? I shot my eyes open and jump up off the floor, pretending to be fine. They said that they took me to the doctors yesterday and they couldn't find anything wrong. "What? Logan's lying! I'm fine!" I turn Logan around and jump on his back. "Giddy up, horsey!" I don't know what I'm doing. Am I too tired that my body has a mind of its own and it makes me do stupid things? Logan struggles to hold me. clearly he wasn't ready so he fell. I'm tired again. I slip off of Logan and lay back on the floor.

Great, the sound is fading. Now I can sleep.

I wake up finding myself on the white couch the Rocque Records' lobby. Kendall is on his phone again talking to someone. James and Logan are not with him. He hangs up and start pacing around. He's frustrated, I could tell. He stops and look at me as his idea face comes on.

He walks up to me. "Hey, Carlos. You good?"

"Yeah." I say as I sit up. "Just needed some sleep. That's all."

"Oh, good. Great." He sighs in relief.

"Where are James and Logan?" I ask looking around.

"James is visiting the hospital and Logan is talking to Crystal about what's going on with you."

I sigh in relief. For a second there I thought Logan was kidnapped while I was out. Okay, good to know. Need to know where he is at all times. Gotta keep my eyes on him at all times.

Wait, did I just heard _Logan_ taking to Crystal? "Logan can see my magic door?" I ask shockingly. I didn't know he could. Only people who has powers can.

"Yeah, Logan knew about the magic door yesterday. He asked about it when you were out cold. James and I told him that he will be having a power soon after you save him from the earthquake that will be happening soon. So, since he knew about our guardians and magic door, he was able to enter and the guardians can have contact to him."

Okay, that's good. As long as Logan says in Nowhere he won't get hurt.

"So, do you want to help me with something?" Kendall ask. He sounds a bit desperate.

"Sure." I say. "What is it?"

"Level three." He grins.

"Huh?"

Kendall grab my arm and pull me out of Rocque Records.

"Okay Carlos." Kendall says. "Are you ready to complete step three with me?"

"I thought it's two." I say.

"No, you completed that with James."

"Oh, okay. I'm ready!" I say excitingly. "What should I do?"

"Well, first we're going the mental hospital to see how Jasmine's doing, then we go to another hospital to see if Scarlett's throat has recovered, and finally, we go to Danial's house."

Oh, that's nice. I haven't seen Jasmine or Scarlett in a while. Like two or three weeks a while. It will be great to see them again. But how can I earn level three from that? I can't see what I should do with my powers.

"So, how could I help?" I ask.

"You just touch them to see what they're going to do so we can prevent it." Kendall says.

"Okay! Let's get started!" I exclaim excitedly and run to the hospital, wherever that is.

"Wrong way, Carlos!" Kendall shout. I stop running and turn around, seeing Kendall hasn't moved. I run back and run the other way.

When we went to the mental hospital, we walk to Jasmine's room to see her not there.

"Where is she?" I ask.

Kendall looks up at the wall clock inside the room. "She's at school. She'll be back in a few minutes."

"They have a school here?" I didn't know that. "Is this like a school for special handicap people?"

He chuckles. "Yeah, but not just handicap. People who has mental issues goes to school here."

"So, basically, a school for crazies."

Kendall stare down at me. "Yeah... that."

"Oh, hello Kendall."

I turn around at the doorway and see a mid- thirties aged woman nurse. She has curly blond hair and big hazel eyes.

"Hello again Mel." Kendall greets. "Melissa. This is my friend, Carlos."

"Hi." I greet and shake her hand.

We let go and Melissa turn to Kendall again. "Jasmine's still in class. Please wait in the conference room. Kendall, you know the way. She'll be with you in a few minutes." She says and walk out the door.

Kendall pushes me out the door and head down the hallway. We turn right at the end up the halls and turn right again to enter a small room. There's only chairs five chairs and a wooden desk with drawers and cabinets in here. Four chairs lined up in one side and one chair in on the other side next to the desk. We take a seat and wait for Melissa to come back with Jasmine.

Kendall has been visiting her most of the time to see how she's doing. Him being able to see her aura, must help him talk to her, even if she acts all stubborn.

Speaking of helping, why did he pull me here? How can I get to level three just by talking to Jasmine? Maybe I should touch her arm when Kendall commands it.

After a few minutes, the door opens. Melissa walks in with Jasmine. She is wearing a pink T and a flowing white skirt. Her brown hair tied "Well, there they are 'Rosie'."

Rosie? Does she think she's her twin sister now? When is this switch-a-roo going to end?

Jasmine turns to Kendall with a frown. "_Hi again Kendall_." She greets dully. Then she turns to me. "_It's been a while, Carlos_."

"It's only been like three weeks." I chuckle hoping to get her smiling. She didn't.

I move a chair over so she could sit between us. She gladly accepts and take a seat while Melissa takes a seat on the other side next to the desk.

"So..." Kendall starts. " How's it going today, Rosie?"

"I'm Jasmine." She says, annoyance in her voice.

"Wow, that was quick." Melissa says. "This morning she acts all girly and has tons of optimistic attitude in class. Now, she'd changed again. You should've seen her vexatious attitude yesterday."

"So, what? Now she's bipolar?" I ask shrugging.

Jasmine looks down at what she's wearing in disgust. She touches the hems of her shirt. "What is this? Why am I wearing a skirt?" She looks up at the ceiling. "Rosie? What did you do to me? Why am I wearing your clothes?" She turn to me then Kendall then Melissa. "Aw! Is this another therapy lesson? Psychologist are sooooo annoying sometimes." She rolls her eyes. "_Jasmine. You are so rude! They're there to help you. Hey, at least Kendall and Carlos are here. Not Mom or Dad!_"

I stare at her strangely then look up at Kendall for answers. He shrugs. I turn to Malissa.

"She's in and out."

Okay... this is getting weird. Really, really weird by the second.

"I'll leave you guys alone." Melissa says as she sits up and walk out the door. Usually doctors and therapist stay with us to make her their patients don't do anything like mentally killing us or whatever. Maybe Kendall said something to convince her to leave while he's here. Did he reveal his powers to her? No. He's prohibited to do that unless it's necessary.

"All annoying psychologists are d-bags." Jasmine glares at the empty seat here Melissa was. "_See! You are rude ever since you got in here! BTW, I hope that means dumb bag._" She groans. "You know that not what it means!"

"Pink, red, pink, red." Kendall mumbles. "Carlos." Kendall calls aloud. I turn to him. "Touch her arm."

I touch her arm but no vision flashes. I touch her forehead. Nothing. I look at Kendall and shake my head no.

After a few minutes of taking to Jasmine and listening to her bickering with Rosie (really herself), we walk out of the mental hospital and went to see Scarlett.

When we get to the hospital, we found James there wearing a doctor's outfit. We were afraid he'll end up arrested for impersonating a doctor and/or identity thief until we saw his name tag. It actually said his name on it! He said that he's doing this as a part time job as an assistant. Wow, he wasn't lying! All he needed to do is look at people's death numbers and tell the doctors immediately. The rule is to not reveal your powers, but James reveal his power to the doctors and nurses there. But he needed to trust them first, but since he's too trusting, that would be a problem. He already talked to Digit if he could reveal, he said no, but James disobeyed.

We volunteered James to come visit Scarlett with us but he said he's too busy with patents and running and getting light-headed.

We didn't do much. Just talk to her. She was suppose to be release earlier but after the doctors find scars on her wrist, they made her stay.

Scarlett then told us that she moved here just to meet her cousin. Of course! When Kendall first met her, she was seen sitting at the pool of the Palmwoods, but she goes to public school so she wasn't the 'future famous' like the rest of the Palmwoods' residents. That would make sense.

After a while, Scarlett got sleepy. Before her eyes can get droopy, Kendall asks, "Scarlett, are you planning on committing suicide again in the later, distant future?"

"What?" Scarlett ask. "No way! What kind of question is that?"

"She's lying." Kendall mutter. "She's gray." He says to me, trying to be inaudible for Scarlett.

Just in case she's not lying, Kendall told me to see her vision to see if I can see her harming herself.

"Oh, are you getting a fever?" I say. I need an excuse to touch her forehead. I touch her arm many times but it didn't work.

"No." She says, slowly closing her eyes.

I touch her forehead and the vision enters.

_I see Scarlett with a boy and a girl her age at the rooftop of a school. _

_"Go ahead, guys!" Scarlett yells at them, crying. " If you hate me so much, push me! Push me off the three story building!" _

_" Scar, why do you want to do this?" The boy ask. _

_"Because! Everybody in school hates me! My friends betray me and all the boys are complete idiots and love making fun of me!"_

_"I don't hate you." The boy says. _

_"I hate her." The girl says crossing her arms._

_"Shut up, Sophie." He snap at the girl then turn to Scarlett with worried eyes. "Scar, the whole school must've hated you, but I like you."  
_

_Scarlett look down and blush. "You're way out of my league, Mike." She whispers. _

_"I heard that." Mike says. "Look, I know I'm popular and all and you barely talk to me, but-" _

_"But nothing. So, before I go. I need to confess." Scarlett lift her head up. "I had a crush on you but I tried to push you away because you are way out of my league and I thought you were like those other jerks in school 'cause you hang out with them. And-" _

_Before she could finish, Mike grab Scarlett into a kiss, but Scarlett quickly retreated, pushing Mike away. She run to the edge, about to jump. _

_"Here," Sophie say. "Let me help you." She got behind Scarlett and push her off the edge. _

_She did not scream._

I flash back to reality and stare at Scarlett, who's already sleeping soundlessly.

"What did you see?" Kendall ask.

"Teen murder." I say before elaborating.

We left later on and Kendall and I went to Danial's house.

When we got there, we knock on the door. The door opens and reveals a tall dude. He looks like in his early twenties.

"Oh great, Kendall. You're here again." The guy says. "Sorry for calling you continuously during your work hours, but-"

"I know Jesse." Kendall says running in. I run in behind him.

"Danny!" Emily yells banging on the door. She groans and turn around. " Carlos! Kendall!" She yells for help.

"How long has he been in there?" Kendall ask.

"About an hour!" Jesse says. "We already hide all of the sharp equipment around the house."

"Great." He turn to me. " Carlos. Slam the door down!"

"Got it!" I get my helmet and put it on. Emily run out of the way, getting next to her big brother. I back away slowly. Stop. Then sprint to the door full speed with a scream. I bust the door down taking me down with it. I shoot up quickly and freeze of what I saw.

Danial's previous vision.

Except, this one is like a few minutes or seconds after the vision. Danial had stopped crying, but he still has tear stains on his cheeks. He's breathing is heavy and hard. His eyes are trying their hardest to keep open. He's sitting on the toilet. The lid is down. He has a bloody blade in one hand and his other hand has nothing but blood covered from hand to wrist. The crimson liquid leaks and drips to the big, dark red puddle.

As he's about to make another slice, I run to him and snatch the blade out of his hand. The sharp edge of the bloody object pricks and cut my fingers and palm but I ignore the pain. Danial's eyes closes and he slips off the toilet seat to the bloody tiled floor.

I swish my head around to see the others. Kendall is leaning on the doorway looking like he's about to faint. He's staring down at the blood-covered blade Behind him are Jesse and Emily. Jesse is covering his little sister's eyes while he reach for his phone that was on the floor. It looks like he dropped it when he saw the condition his little brother's in.

I hiss in pain as the pain gets my attention. It was telling me I was unknowingly gripping on the blade. I drop the blade to the tile and turn to the sink. I turn on the faucet and wash my hands as the water stings my cuts. Bad. When it looks like all the blood is out, I turn off the faucet and look at my hand. The long cut on my palm and small cuts on my fingers is still bleeding! I scream in terror as I open the medicine cabinet searching for rolls of gauze. I found one big roll and roll it around my hand. After about four wraps around, I grab the blade on the floor and cut it. I tuck the end in.

"There! Fix it!" I turn to the others and grin. Kendall slowly shakes his head.

Minutes later, the paramedics came and put Danial in a stretcher and take him to the hospital.

Later, Kendall and I walk home. We found my dad on the way and we talked. He asked about my hand and I just said I accidentally cut myself. I found handcuffs hanging from his belt and it gave me an idea. He gave it to me without even asking why. He trust me with handcuffs. Not a gun.

We got home and enter 2J. We found Logan on the dinner table writing something. As soon as he saw us, he quickly folds up the paper and put it in his pocket.

"Oh, hi guys." He stands up with a warm smile. He looks down at my hand and gasp. "Carlitos! What happen to your hand?"

" I accidentally cut myself." Same exact answer I give people when they ask.

"But... you cut yourself. That means it should be wrapped with a bandage, not gauze."

"I... panicked."

Logan gaze at Kendall. "Why are you looking at him like that?"

I glance up at Kendall and see he's staring at me with a face mix with fear and concern. His mouth parted, showing his gritted teeth.

"What?" I ask, offended by Kendall's looks and stare.

"Logan..." He says without taking eyes off me. "I need to talk to you privately."

"Sure, but first... uh...what will happen if a person cuts themselves and another persons blood enters their opening wound?"

"Oh, it would cause someone to gave HIV or AIDS. Why did-" Logan stops and froze for a second before pulling out the folded piece of paper and unfolded. He leans over the table and write something on it.

"What is that Logan?" I ask, pointing to the paper.

"Nothing!" He says crumbling the paper and put it in his pocket again. "Uh, I gotta go." He grab Kendall's arm and they both run upstairs.

I was about to follow them to eavesdrop until the door opens up. I turn around and see James walking in with a smile.

"Hi again, Ca-" He stop there and let out a terrifying scream.

"What?"

"Aw! Not again Carlos! What did you do today?" He yells.

"I-" I stop as the sound of the door opening upstairs interrupts me. James and I look up to see Kendall and Logan looking down at us from the balcony.

"I'm not going to do anything to him later on! Honest!" James raise his hands up innocent.

Logan slide down the slide and run to me. He gives me a tight hug. "Don't worry Carlos. After I get my powers, the first thing I'll do is go back to this day and give you gloves.

Wha... huh? Gloves? Why gloves? I look down at my gauze-wrapped hand for a clue. Then my eyes land on the handcuffs my dad gave me. I use my free hand to pull it out. Both cuffs were open. I handcuff my wrist and slowly handcuff Logan's.

Logan let go and look down confuse. "Huh?"

"There!" I grin happily. "Now we both can keep us safe. How's that for protection?" I laugh.

**Done! Sorry for the wait. Okay, Logan had found out about the magic door and was able to enter it. Now, we know what his power is going to be, but what is his mission? Who do you think he'll save? And what is that paper Logan tried to hide from Carlos? Have any guesses? Well, review! Later!**


	10. Blackout

I am so stupid. Why didn't I ask my dad for the key? We are really having problems since last night when I handcuffed us together. I should've thought ahead. Think of the outcome. Yet, we didn't have problems sleeping. We already slept together. No problems there. Splitting up just to go somewhere is a problem. Changing clothes, problem with the tops. And doing stuff with one free hand, we'll get use to it. Or at least, Logan will. My right hand is handcuffed while the other is still rolled in gauze. Logan beckons me to take it off, but I'm afraid while ripping off the gauze, dry blood, pus, and skin will peel off with it. Oh, and for the bathroom... well, I already saw him. We showered together before anyways. No problem. But with using the bathroom, yeah, problem. I'm not going to answer how. This is like us holding hands and unable to let go.

We went out to find my dad but he's nowhere in sight. We asked other officers we found for the handcuff keys. Everyone of them thinks we want to get free, we do, but I will need to handcuff him again. I asked to borrow or maybe keep the key, but they wouldn't let me. After that, Logan literally dragged me home.

I agreed to go home, but we haven't asked all the officers in town yet. I don't want to quit. Usually, Logan would be the one who want to get us out, but I guess Logan had lost his mind after finding out the scarcity of handcuff keys.

When we got home, I turn to the dinner table, about to sit there in depression, but Logan turn to the kitchen, pulling me with him.

"Oh, you're hungry?" I ask. "But we just ate lunch an hour ago."

Logan didn't say anything. He haven't said a word since he dragged me home. He open the drawer and pull out a knife. Maybe he's using that to cut up a fruit. But he didn't grab any fruit. We went back to the dinner table. I sit on the chair. He place my cuffed hand on the table.

"Logan..." I call cautiously. "What are you doing?"

" Don't move." He says in the coldest voice I've ever heard. I've never heard that voice from him before! That's it! He's gonna cut my arm! He's totally losing his mind!

He place his left hand, which is cuffed, on the table next to mine's. He angles his wrist so his hand is facing away from the little chain. He lift his right hand, holding the knife.

My eyes widen in fear. "No Logan! Don't! Please!" I cry. This is the end. My boyfriend is betraying me. He's going to cut my hand off and leave me with a stump, just so he could be free! I face away, shutting my eyes tight and gritting my teeth, bracing myself for the excruciating pain that's going to happen in just one second.

But nothing.

Okay, two seconds?

Nothing.

Three?

Nothing.

I open my eyes slowly and turn to him, seeing what's keeping him hanging. I've been mistaking.

Logan is just cutting the chain off, carefully not to hit me. I laugh at my own mistake. Logan wouldn't betray me. He wouldn't even hurt me!

He stops in the middle of cutting the chain and gaze at me. He smiles. "You thought I was going to cut your hand to a stump, huh?"

My out burst died into a nervous laugh.

Logan narrow his gaze back at the chains and continues cutting.

I frown. "Why are you cutting the handcuffs in half? I mean I did it so you can't get kidnapped. I don't see me in the vision."

"Exactly." Logan says keep eying where he cuts. " Last night, I asked more about the visions you have received and you said that you saw _me_ handcuffed to a pillar."

"Yeah, so?"

"So, the vision will come true in a few days or less. If we're still handcuffed together when the time arrives, that means _we_ will be kidnapped. I don't want you to be stuck with me and die. Sure, you can try to save me, but-"

"But nothing." I snap grabbing his arm to make him stop cutting. He's almost got the chains loose. "Even if Jett did kidnapped us both and trap us, we will die together. Knowing that we're together during the tragedy is way better then being alive without you."

Logan nod in understanding and I let go of him. He raises the knife off the chain and place it down slowly on the table.

"Now, since you was handcuffed," I say. "where did Jett get it?"

"I reckon that was this one." Logan points down to the cuffs that is almost cut in half. "But since it's almost cut, what do you think will happen?"

"Let's see." I smile and about to touch his forearm, ready for another nightmare vision, and another head trauma.

Logan slap my hand away. "Stop." He says sullenly.

"Logan! Put that knife away! NOW!"

We turn around to face the terrifying holler. There's Kendall staring fearfully down at the knife on the table next to us. Katie is standing next to him, confused. I think they just came home from the pool.

Katie looks up at her big brother, then back at us. "I swear. He haven't touch a knife or any sharp objects last night or today. What happened yesterday? I don't think he shaved!"

"Katie!" Kendall snaps his head down at her.

At night...

_Boom!_

Whenever it rains, it means the angels are crying. My mama use to tell me that when I was a little kid. Every time I wake up from a thunderstorm, Mama always comes in and tell me it's just the angels' tears. They cry for many reasons. Most reason why is that they see an innocent child in car accident and don't live. Some of their tears are joyful ones like the times when Logan and I got our first kiss. They knew we were meant to be. They knew we love each other very much, even though we're gay. It was the happiest moments of our lives.

But right now, I don't think the angels are crying tears of joy. They are either crying because somewhere out there, a kid died, or they knew _it's_ going to happen. I'm not sure what the thunder means. I guess it's a warning that danger is are crying hard this time and lightning and thunder keeps booming and flashing.

Oh, I hope it's not going to happen in a few minutes, not now. Not ever!

"Carlos" Logan whispers. He hugs me into his embrace. The cuffs are still on us but Logan used one arm to hug me close to him.

We're on the couch with Kendall, James, Katie, and Mrs. Knight watching some horror film just for the fun of it. It's not technically a horror movie, it's a horror movie that is PG-13, since Katie is with us. The living room is dim. All lights are out except for the flashing light of the television.

Suddenly, the TV shuts down and the room is completely dark.

I start to whimper. It's happening.

"Carlos, it's okay." Logan says holding me tighter.

"I'll go find flashlights." Mrs. Knight says. She turns on her phone and a little white light from the screen comes out. I hear her footsteps slowly fading as she walks away.

"Kendall, wake up." James says. Kendall was asleep? I didn't even noticed.

"Hm?" Kendall moans then he gasp loudly.

"What?" Katie ask.

"I didn't know I could do _that_!" Kendall exclaims.

"Do what Ken?" Logan ask.

I can't see anything. Everything is pitch black.

"I can see auras in the dark! As colorful outlines!" Kendall says happily.

"Really! Cool!" I say.

"All of you are yellow from my- Logan! Watch out!."

Huh? What's happening? What's going on? I've scared now! Logie! I hold onto him tighter. I hear a faint zap light sparks from a stun gun. I feel his body fall on me.

"Logan?" I call.

"Logan's color is gone!" Kendall says then his voice turns low and dark. "But not his." Whose?

I hear some shuffling and banging of furniture.

"Come back here, Jett!" Kendall shout. Jett? Oh no! It's happening! I'm so scared! I wish I could see auras like Kendall, or have powers of seeing in the dark. I can hear him near the door now.

_Thud_

"Ow! Who put that chair there?"

"Kendall! Where are you?" James shouts.

"I'm oka- Carlos! He's coming to you! Duck!"

I frighteningly jump off the couch, but, I forgot I was still handcuffed to Logan. I feel a sharp pain on my neck. I feel like someone is shaking me vigorously and my brain feels like jelly.

Then, I can't feel anything.

I can't feel anything. I can't see anything, I can't even hear anything.

I am out of it.

**Done! Sorry it's short but I want something big for the next chapter! Ha! I love making cliffhangers. Okay, I hate reading the ending of something with a cliffhanger. Just like The Hunger Games: Catching Fire. It ended with a cliffhanger. I hate that. Oh well. It just means that the readers want more. Soo... review!**


	11. The Unexpected Happens

I open my eyes slowly and see myself in the building. The same building I saw in my vision, but a bit more of it. I see dirty, dark blue walls, held by thin round pillars. It's empty and has a lot of space. Looks a bit like an underground parking lot. I see three doors. One on the left corner, one right in front of me that's half open., showing a clean bathroom and a door behind me. That must be the entrance and exit. Oh, and there's a small window on the side showing us it's still night out. That's it. Nothing else.

I then see Logan handcuffed next to me. I look down at our wrist and see we're still handcuffed together. And I see my other hand, where the gauze is wrapped. My hand is behind my back and is tied to the pillar. Same with Logan who's tied on the same pillar as me. It looks like the rope his wrapped around the pillar and one end of the rope is tied to me while the other end is tied to Logan.

I look at Logan and see he has his head hang down.

"Hey, Logan. Are you awake?" I ask in a soft voice.

He lifts his head up slowly and turn to me with a sad smile. "Yeah."

I then hear footsteps and turn to the left corner, where the shadow is. There, stepping out is Jett with a sly smirk. He saunters towards us and squat down eying me.

I let out a low growl as I look into his evil eyes. First you kidnapped Kendall and rape him and beat him up, now you kidnapped us? What? Why? What reason does he have?

"Why did you kidnap us?" Logan asks.

Jett turn his head to him. "Because, you made Jo break up with me! She was right there! And I won't let you guys go until she accepts me back and we're back together."

"How can we know if she did?" I ask. " Are you going to walk her here and show us that you guys are together again, or did she already accepts her apology but you still keep us here? What are you going to do with us anyways? Why did you trap us? It's not like we're gonna get in your way again."

"Carlos." Logan says.

"Besides, we only get in your way if you mess with one of us and you had messed with Kendall so that's why we got in your way."

"Carlos."

"So tell us again why you really kidnapped us? Because if the reason is that Logan made Jo break up with you then that's stupid."

"Carlos!" Logan yell.

I ignore him. "So since we're here and you feel like we needed to learn a lesson, why don't you unlock us and do that same thing to us like you did with Kendall? Because you were doing it for revenge and I see that this is revenge too. So go ahead and do your worse!"

"Carlos! Shut up!"

I snap my head at Logan. "Hey, you're just lucky I'm here because he might do worse to you!" Then I turn my head back to Jett. Well, time to take some risks for Logan's sake. "Go ahead, d-bag! Unzip me! Beat the crap out of me! Whatever! Just leave Logan alone! Don't you dare go near him!"

Jett stare at me blankly. He then hang his head down and let out an audible sigh. He stands up and look down at me. "I'll think about it." He turn around on his heel and walk back to the door he exited from. He open it and I can see a glimpse that it's a bedroom. The same one where he hurt Kendall. Then he disappears into the room.

"See Carlos!" Logan says. "What what have you done to yourself?"

I wasn't thinking again, was I? Just like the handcuffed. I didn't think ahead. I only think what I know.

"Hey, you're just lucky I'm here." I say, trying to sound confidence so he can feel safe.

Oh, me and my big mouth.

* * *

Morning...

I woke up to the sun shining on my face. The yellow beam floods only in a diagonal beam, hitting us and the hitting across the room.

Ha. We survived the first night trapped here. Good thing I was handcuffed to him. If not Logan would be in the dark alone and freak, just like in the vision.

Vision... In my vision, Logan was scared out of his mind when Jett came out of the shadow, just like last night. The dialogue is different too because I was there. Maybe that's why.

I turn to Logan to see his head on my shoulder, sleeping peacefully as the sunlight hit his beautiful, cute face. Aw, I don't want to ruin it. I guess I shouldn't. I shift into a comfortable position but I accidentally move my shoulder and nudge Logan awake. Hid eyes flutter open as he slowly look up at me. I smile at me as he smiles back. He remove his head from my shoulder and sit up straight.

"Morning Logie." I say giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Morning Carlitos." He says.

"How was your sleep?"

"It's okay. I guess. You?"

"Same."

"What time it is?"

I look down at my watch. "Almost noon."

**(A/N: Do you noticed Carlos' watch color change in every season? Like first season, red. Second season, purple. Third season, green. And fourth season, blue. just wonder if ya noticed. lol)**

Then I remember the vision again. "Logan, why didn't you freak out or be scared out of your mind last night? You did in my vision. Is it because I was with you and you have nothing to fear?"

"Yeah, but that's part of it." His voice become soft. He look down at his lap. " I guess."

"What's the other part?"

Logan stays silent for a few seconds. He look back at me and say, "It's nothing."

Is he keeping a secret from me?

Later, I hear the door opens behind us. I glance over my shoulder and see Jett walking in. He gets to us and walk around to face the front of us. He crosses his arms over his chest. "I'm bored."

"So, what are you going to do about it?" I glare up at him.

"Unlock us, hopefully." Logan let out a squeal. "Because we're tired and hungry and I need to go to the bathroom!"

"Alright then. But first..." Jett pull something out of his back pocket. It's a stun gun. Oh no! Jett gets closer to us and I try to move my body to cover Logan but I'm stuck because I was tied up. I hug Logan for my dear life. I then feel a shock pain jointing me on the neck and my body shakes again.

And now, I'm back in the dark.

When I wake up, I look over to Logan to see if he's okay. But he's gone! His handcuff is open while my side is still locked. Oh no! What id Jett unlock him and torture him while I was out? Please no!

I was about to scream his name until I hear muffled talking behind the closed bathroom door. It's pretty loud, like I can hear everything but with a muffle.

"That's right. Keep it in your mouth and swallow it. Does that sound familiar to you, Logan? I think it's the exact same thing you said when you made me drink that vile medicine."

What is he doing to my Logiebear?!

Seconds past and I can't hear anything. Then, there's a flush. The door opens with Jett walking out with a sick-looking Logan behind him.

"Logan!" I shout.

They get to me and Jett push Logan down. He tied Logan's left wrist to the pillar and handcuffed his right with my handcuffs. Jett walk back and disappears into the bedroom.

Logan looks like he wanted to puke.

"What did he do to you?" I ask.

"You don't want to know." Logan gasp with a shudder. "But I wish it was you instead of him." What does he mean by that? " I might show you when we get home." Is he willing to?

"_If_ we get home." I correct.

* * *

I stayed up all night with my continuous stomach growl, begging and pleading for food. Logan keeps yelling at Jett for him to use the bathroom or just to wash his tongue. He keeps yelling at the closed bedroom door since that's where Jett last entered.

I look down at my watch and see it's around one in the morning.

"Do you really need to go?" I ask. He has been going four times today. I only did two.

"No, but it's a trick to escape." Logan whispers and then continues to yell.

I'm going to try to get some sleep.

I wake up by a sudden shake of the ground. I gasp. The earthquake's happening! I face Logan and see he's asleep. See! This is what you get for yelling all night!

"Logan! Wake up!" I shout and shake him violently.

"Huh? I- AH!" Logan screams.

Peices of debris starts falling. The pillars start to crack. One topples over. This is the end.

"We're gonna die! We're gonna die!" I scream in terror.

"Carlos. It's okay. Hey, at least you're with me. Just like you wanted."

I look into his eyes and smile. Then I frown as I realized back home. "How about Kendall and James. How about the rest of the Palmwoods?"

"They'll be fine. They have stuff to duck in cover so nothing can hit them. We don't. We're trapped."

This is the scariest moment of my life. I can't believe we're going to die like this!

The second pillar falls and about to hit us. I scream as we hold each other tightly. The pillar falls and smash into peices next to us.

I then hear a scream over the loud crash. I see Jett running out of the room with the handcuffed key. He dodge a piece of the ceiling and power slide to us. Jett quickly unlock us and untie us.

"What are you doing?" Logan ask. " I thought you want us to stay here and die!"

"I didn't know this would happen! I don't want you guys to get killed! I was just doing it to teach you a lesson on what happens if you mess with my love life!"

"With _this_?" I scream. "You're nuts!"

"RUN!"

Logan and I stand up and find an escape. We panickly run to the exit. Suddenly, a pillar falls before us, almost crushing us! It's blocking the exit!

How to get out of here! There's no other way out! There's only one window here but it's too tiny to fit in!

I feel like James when I was trapped in the burning building.

Burning building... escape. I remember now! I know how to escape! James escaped the building by imagining the magic door and it appears, also allowing the victim to see it and enter!

I close my eyes and imagine my magic door. Clear door with a crystal ball in the middle with a pink hear in it and the red cross.

I open my eyes and see that the bathroom door is replaced by my magic door!

"Come on Logan!" yell as I pull him to the magic door. I look to see Jett is following us while gawking at the magic door. He sees it. I guess he's a victim too so that's why he can see it.

We run for it but a pillar fall in front of us again. The door disappears but then reappears at the corner of a wall close by. We dash to the door. I open the door about to jump in until-

"AH!" Someone screams behind me.

I glance over my shoulder to see Jett behind caught under a pillar.

"Help!" He screams. I want to help him but we don't have much time! But why should I help him? After all that he did? But I don't want to be a horrible person.

Logan look back in worry. I keep on pulling him in.

"Logan! Come on! We've got to go! We don't have much time to save him." I turn to Jett. "I'm sorry."

Jett sigh. "It's okay. Go right ahead. Leave me here to die. Jo won't take me back anyways after she hears about this from the other two."

Aw, Jett. If that's what he wants then-

"I'm sorry." Logan says facing me.

Huh?

He put his hand on my chest and lightly push me forward into the door. I scream as I fall, but not before I see him running off to save Jett. No! He's going to die! _They're_ going to die!

I fall into Nowhere on my back with no pain. I sit up and look up at where I've falling. I can't see anything.

"No." I say softly. There's no use now. I've failed. I didn't complete the mission. But who cares about that? I bet Logan's dead now along with Jett.

No... Logan's dead. No! He's not dead. But...

I hand my head down and bury my face into my hands as I start sobbing.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I look up to meet Crystal's sympathetic eyes.

A few minutes later after my sobs died down, I disappeared back to 2J. I'm home. But it doesn't feel like some. Something, or someone's missing.

I see Kendall, James, Katie, and Mrs. Knight cleaning up after the earthquake. James is the first to noticed me.

"Hey, Carlos! You're home!" He exclaims.

The others drop what they're doing and run to me.

"Are you okay?" Mrs. Knight ask.

"Did it took you hours to find your way back? It did to me!" Kendall says.

"Where's Logan?" Katie ask.

After she says that, I burst into tears. The others let go of me.

"Carlos... Where's Logan?" Mrs. Knight ask worriedly.

"Let's get him to the couch." James says.

He grab me and help me to the couch. I sob as I tell the others the story. After that, they all cry along with me, hugging me.

A minute later, everyone's cries stops except for mine's. I feel a someone else joining the hug. But who? Must be another Palmwoods residence who heard the news. I look up to see who it is with my teary eyes. I stop crying and gasp as I see who it is.

My boyfriend. My Logiebear. He's home safe and unharmed. Well, there are little cuts and bruises on him but it doesn't matter.

"Logie?" I whisper.

"Yeah, it's me. It's okay. I'm here. I'm safe. Jett is safe. Don't worry."

"Logie!" I cry again, this time tears of joy. "I thought you were died."

"I almost was, but I'm here."

"I love you Logie. Don't ever leave me!"

"I love you too Carlos. And don't worry. I will never leave you alone ever again."

**Done! Aww! Yah! Everything's okay! Back to normal! But this story is not over yet! There's one last chapter and then this story will be done! After this, there will be Logan's story and his powers! Yah! I can't wait! Well. review!**


	12. There's Something You're Not Telling Me

**Hey guys, last chapter! Enjoy!**

"Logie! Come on, baby. Go to bed! It's getting late." I beg. I turn on my belly on the bed, facing the desk Logan is on. The room's lights are all off except for the lamp on the desk. Logan is writing something on the same paper he'd been trying to hide from me for days. What is it that he doesn't want me to see? He's also been frantically facing the wall to his right and back down at the paper, like a person is there. Actually, he did more staring into space than writing, or just thinking.

"Go ahead and beseech me all you want, Carlos. But I'm too busy to go to bed right now." Logan says, not taking his eyes off the paper.

Yesterday, after I found him okay after the earthquake incident, I couldn't help but trap him in my embrace all night. Now, he's out and busy.

"Fine, if you're not tired yet, why don't you come here and... I don't know, get laid?"

Logan freezes his writing and snap his head up to stare at the wall. He look down at the drawer and open. He pull something out and throw it to me.

I catch it. I look down at it. It's a wrapper. I open it. A condom. I look back up at Logan and see he's looking down at the paper again.

"Put it on. I'll be right there." He says.

I shrug and sit up. I put it on and wait for Logan to stop. He pull out his phone and just put it over his ear. He didn't even dial it!

"Am I missing anything?" Logan ask. "I got everything I could think of, even the event of yesterday's earthquake." He pause and then says, "You want me to shorten it? How?" Another pause.

"Logan? Who are you talking to?" I ask impatiently. " Who would answer your call at like two in the morning? And how are you calling anyone? You didn't even dial the phone! I hear no beeps!"

Logan faces me and shush me then back to facing the right wall. " Wow, that would save me the trip!" Pause. " Oh, you want me to do it now?" Pause. Then he let out a nervous laugh. " Yeah, I do, as you can see, he's impatient... wait, have you been spying while-" Logan stops as he's face turns red. "AW! Not cool, man!" Pause. "Okay." He stands up and my face beams. Thinking he's gonna join me, he heads to the bathroom. I frown. He close the door.

A few seconds later, he opens the door with a relieved sigh. He turn to me and says, " Oh Carlos, I'm sorry it took me a few minutes to be in there."

"A few _minutes_ ago?" I say, raising my eyebrows in confusion. "You've only been in there in a few seconds!"

"Oh... well, I'll be right back." He says walking to the door. He puts his hand on the knob and turn to me. "Do you mind covering yourself with the blanket?"

"Sure, Logan." I say as I grab the hems of the covers and pull it over me.

"I'm going to go get James." He says and walk out the door. What? Why James? What is he going to do? "Oh, there you are, James. Where have you been?"

"I've been busy at the hospital." I hear James say.

"No, really." Logan says, still not believing him.

"Yeah, really."

"He's telling the truth Logan." I yell out. "Kendall and I saw it with our very own eyes! You should check it out."

I hear footsteps going upstairs. "Yeah, you already know what I could do, so all I needed to do was stare at numbers all day." James says.

Logan already knew what James could do?

"Alright then." Logan says. "Then can you check on Carlos to see if his lifespans is still the same or has it expand?"

"Stay the same?" James ask. "What do you mean?"

"Do you remember the day when you came home and found Carlos' hand gauze up?"

My hand was in a gauze? Since when? I never did roll my hand up.

"Gauze up?" James ask." What are you talking about? It was never was in a gauze! Are you okay? Are you on drugs?"

"James!" Logan yells.

"I'm kidding!" He laughs. James pokes his head in the room and stare at me as I give him a grin. He turn to Logan and says, "Yeah, it's way far from date." He cup a hand on Logan's shoulder. "Have fun." He let go and walk away. "Kenny! I'm back!"

Logan walks in and give me a big grin. He then turns to the open bathroom door with a frown. He takes out his phone and put it over his ear. "Hey, GET OUT! SPY ON YOUR BROTHER, YOU PERVERT! I'll deal with you tomorrow!" He close his phone and put on the desk.

He turns to me with the grin again. I smile at him with excitement. He takes off his shirt and pants and give me a smirk. "Let's do this." He runs and jumps into bed next to me. I roll over to my back as he crawl over to he kiss me. He then gets off of me and I roll to the other side of the bed as he lay on his side, facing the door. I wrap my arms around him.

"Are you ready?" I ask.

He slowly nods and I put myself into him. Then he let out a shriek and I pull out quickly. "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" I ask worriedly.

"No, it's not you. It's something." Logan says. "Just, go ahead."

I nod, unsure. I don't want to hurt him. Not after what happened to him yesterday. I mean. He almost died just for saving Jett! Why did he save him? I would save him but I don't want to after what he did. Also, saving my Logie bear is way more important than saving an enemy. Yet, he's sort of sadistic and he's stupid. Saying he just trapped us and made Logan drink something in the bathroom and he hurt Kendall just for revenge and messing a bit of his love life. Yet, Jo doesn't really love Jett. When she moved here, she loved Kendall, they started dating until Kendall said he's in love with James. Jo took it well... sort of. Then Jett came along and had a bit of rivalry with Kendall. He think Jett is too much of himself to be with Jo, but until Jett found out Kendall is with James, he took Jo and, surprisingly, everything went smoothly than I expected.

I put myself back into Logan as he starts moaning.

"So, who did you call on the phone?" I ask.

He didn't answer, just moans as he enjoys my company. I guess I should wait for tomorrow to ask.

* * *

The next day, I keep asking Logan lots of questions about last night. About who he was talking to on the phone and why he keeps staring at the wall and what is that on the paper? He keeps hiding it from me. Is he keeping secrets from me? But he's my boyfriend! He's suppose to tell me everything! We're practically soul mates!

Every time I ask a question, or at least trying to, he keeps disturbing me with a kiss.

"Hey, Logan, is-" I stop as he kiss my lips.

He pull away and say. "I swear, how did blond Jennifer do it?"

"Do what?" I ask.

"Kiss you just to charm you to do whatever she wants. Right now, I want to shut you up."

"Logan, you're rude today." I pout as I cross my arms and slouch on the couch.

Logan chuckles. "Ha, you're cute." He kiss my cheeks.

_Knock, knock_

"Kendall. Door." James says. I face the kitchen where the two where. James is sitting on the stool at the bar eating a bowl of grapes. Kendall is on the other side. He has a grape in his hand about to pop it in his mouth but decides to throw it at James. James catch it in his mouth. "Nice. Now, door."

Kendall roll his eyes playfully and get the door. He opens the door and there is Jett. I give him a glare. Why is he here?

"Hey Kendall." Jett says putting his hands in his pocket. "Um... can I come in?"

"I hate you." Kendall says coldly.

"I know that, but I just wanted to say sorry. So, can I enter? Please?"

James slips off the stool and bolt to the door. He tackles Jett to the halls much like I did to James when he told me a secret at Lucy's.

Logan and I get off the door and run to the door to see. James is bashing Jett's head angrily against the wall, much like I did to him. Then he starts punching him across the face.

"How dare you raped my boyfriend and trap my friends so they can die!" James scream.

"No! It's not like that! Please! Stop! I bruised easily! Please!" Jett cries out.

James stop punching him and groan in frustration. He turns around to us. "Can someone give me a bottle of Vodka?"

"NO!" We all shout.

"We know how violent you get when you're drunk." Logan says.

"Hey look," Kendall says pointing to the wall next to the left of the door. " Carlos' magic door." I look at the wall he's pointing at and see it."

"I don't see it." Logan says. "I guess they don't need me right now."

"James, do you see it?" I ask.

"See what?" He ask as he keeps yelling and punching Jett's face.

"Okay, Logan, you get James off of Jett and we'll be in Nowhere. Tell him if he sees the door, go in." I say as Kendall opens the door we jump in.

When we land, we found Crystal and another man who is not Digit, standing before us. That must be Roy. I haven't seen him yet.

"Hi Roy." Kendall says, getting off the ground. It looked like he landed on one knee with one foot and both hands on the ground. How does he do that? I just fell painlessly on my face!

Crystal laughs.

"Okay, so why are we here?" I ask.

Roy and Crystal look at each other, then at me. "Congratulations, Carlos!" They cheer in unison.

"You have completed level one!" Crystal says.

"Levels?" Roy face her weirdly. "It's_ part_ one of the mission. Did you just call it levels?"

"I can call it whatever I want." Crystal crosses her arms. Then she turns to me again. "Anyways, Carlos. You have accomplished level one, two and three. Now, on to level four."

"Level four? What's that?" I ask.

"Well, remember when I told you that levels two, three, and four are teamwork levels?" I nod. " Well, in level two, you completed with James. When Danial's friend fell off his bike and went unconscious, all you needed to do was touch him and that activated your physical part of your power. You are able to feel what the person's feeling by touch. All James had to do is look into the boy's eyes to see his death number and there, you completed level two."

"Cool!" That was easy enough! "How about level three?"

"Level three, you completed with Kendall, when Scarlett was in the hospital. All Kendall needed to do was inform you her aura color and you touch her for a vision."

"Okay, how about level four?"

"That you will have to do with Logan." Roy says. "After he gets his powers."

"Um..." Crystal mumbles.

Okay, so I completed all three levels. The two are easy and for level one, all I needed to do is save Logan! But... I don't feel like I deserve it. I don't feel like I really completed that.

"Yes you did, Carlos." Crystal says.

"But, I didn't really save him." I say sadly.

"But you did. Agreeing to be trapped with him in that building was an excellent idea. You see, when you were trapped with him and the earthquake happen and Jett let you free, you were able to conjure up the magic door to save him. Logan doesn't know the magic door could be an escape route. If you weren't there and the earthquake happened, Logan would be unlock from the cuffs but still stuck inside with Jett."

"Oh, so I did save him!" I grin.

Roy faces Crystal in confusion and says, "Wait a minute. Did you just said something before after I say something to Carlos? Do you know something I don't?"

"Hey, don't blame me! Blame Erica!"

"Who's that?" Kendall ask.

"Era Chronic." Crystal says." Logan's guardian. But we call her Erica."

Wow, they have weird names here? It is foreign?

"Hey," Roy snaps at me. "My name is common and Crystal's too. Digit and Era's name are not!"

"Alright then." I raise my hand in surrender. "Anyways, enough of what I just accomplished, let's talk about what's up with Logan. Because clearly in the past two days or so, he has been preoccupied and he keeps writing on this piece of paper that he doesn't want me to see!"

"Frankly, Carlos." Crystal says. "We don't know. Neither does Digit."

"We could only be able to see and deal with our person." Roy says. "For example: I could only see Kendall and a bit of the others, including you. But only while Kendall is doing his missions."

"Same with me with you and Digit with James."

I sigh in relief. Oh, good! I don't want them to spy on us while Logan and I are in bed.

"Oh, good heavens, no!" Crystal exclaims.

"What?" Kendall ask.

"It's nothing." Roy says. Crystal nods then give Kendall a sympathy look. "Are you okay now?"

Kendall flinch. "Uh, yeah. I'm okay now." He says with a smile.

The two nods and then we disappear back to 2J.

We then found James, Logan, and Jett sitting on the couch, just finishing explaining everything. Then they explain it to us.

It turns out, while Jett plot his revenge, he was in his, what I call it, his stupid stage. He kidnapped Kendall and bring him to the same building he trapped Logan and me. Then while Jett was giving Kendall pleasure in bed, Kendall refuse at first but Jett strip him and give what Kendall want. While that, Kendall was enjoying it too much that he ends up thinking of James so that he would forget Jett was the one who's doing it. Kendall's imagination was over when he spill his load on Jett. Well, he deserves it! Then he did the unthinkable and rape him and beat him up afterwards. I had a feeling Jett was already drunk when he was in bed with Kendall. Not sure. And for kidnapping Logan and me, he was in his stupid stage again and stunned us just to drag us there and what did Jett do to Logan in the bathroom when I was out? I have no idea because they both refuse to spill. Logan said he's gonna show me. But I don't think he will.

* * *

It's been few days and Logan refuses to sleep. He's up until around two in the morning doing the same old thing: Mumbling to himself, writing on that paper, thinking, staring at the wall and 'pretending' to use the phone. What is up with him? Why is he keeping things from me? What is it Logan? I need to know!

* * *

This is strange. This is peculiar. Logan is letting me drive to work this morning! I mean every morning if I even get near the car keys, the guys would dash past me to get it. Their total panic of me behind the wheel. But today, Logan said it's okay.

We're almost there. I stop at a stoplight and look over to Logan. This time, he's not holding on to his dear life like he usually does when I drive. He's oddly calm.

"Logan, you're awfully relaxed, today." I say. "You usually don't whenever I'm behind the wheel." Because Kendall and James are back there freaking out again.

"No, I'm fine." He says quickly, looking straight at the road instead of me.

"Are you sure?" Kendall ask. " Because you look concerned and a bit hopeful, like you hope something would work. And I can tell not by the look of your facial expression."

"I'm fine." Logan says then mumbles, "C'mon, somebody crash so I can do a trial run."

What trial run?

"Okay, who are you and what did you do to Logan?" James ask.

The light turns green and I go.

"Logan, it's no use keeping it a secret anymore." Kendall says. "Because, if you did tell us and you changed something we won't remember it anyways."

What is he talking about?

"Carlos?" Kendall call.

"Yeah?" I look up at the rearview mirror to look at him. He's looking behind the car. I look at the back window from the rearview mirror at what he's seeing. Nothing but an empty street and a black dot, what must be a car from a distant, wiring around off and on the road. I look back in front of me to the road.

"James? Do you see that?" Kendall ask.

"Yeah, hey, look! That's exactly how I drive in the morning when I was still drunk!"

"WHAT!" The three of us yell. I quickly turn my head to see over my shoulder and see the drunken car is getting closer! Ugh, why is people getting drunk all the time? And they're retarded enough to drive, especially in the morning!

I turn back to the front and speed up about to turn not to Rocque Records but anywhere to get away from the path of the car.

"Carlos! Don't turn! Keep going straight!" James scream.

There are lots of cars honking as I recklessly pass them. I keep glancing over my shoulder and see the car is getting closer and closer. I steer the wheel to turn to the left. I look back again and see the car nowhere in sight. I turn back and sigh in relief.

"Carlos, did you just pass a red light?" Kendall ask. I didn't see that!

The police better not saw that and give me a ticket.

A hear a loud crash from behind but I'm too busy to look behind again.

"Okay, now that just broke my heart." James says sadly. "About five people died when they try to get away from the path of that car."

I turn back and try to take a detour to Rocque Records. I stop at another stoplight.

I turn to Logan to see if he's okay. He's still still as a statue! Even after that havoc speed I just drove! He didn't even scream at me! I'm scared.

He closes his eyes and take a deep breath. He get his phone out and again didn't dial and just put it over his ear.

"Okay." He says through the phone.

"Logan, stop with the fake phone calls. It's getting ridiculous." I say with a sigh. "Who are you talking to anyways?"

"Carlos, when the light turns green, don't go. Even if the cars behind are honking." Logan says.

"But Logan, that would be rude." I say.

"You want to be nice or do you want to be safe?"

"Logan, how do you know what's going to happen? Only I know because I'm a seer."

He keeps looking at me but I then realized he's looking behind me. I look to my left. Nothing. I turn forward. The light is green. I go. I see something from my left peripheral but I can't make it out. I was about to turn my eyes to see...

"PAUSE!" Logan exclaim.

Then the object was gone. I look around seeing that we are about ten or so meters farther than we were. How did we...?

I shake my head vigorously to get the confusion out of my head and drive safely to Rocque Records.

Later...

We are finally allowed to take a break from our rehearsal. After finding out I have great directing skills, Kendall wanted me to make another music video just like I did for "Crazy For You."

"Okay, Kendall. You stand there next to the couch and I will throw the guitar to you." I say as I take six big steps back. Kendall stands next to the white couch in Rocque Records lobby. James is between us holding the camera and filming. He steps out of the way as I get ready to throw the electric guitar to Kendall.

"Wait, isn't that one of Gustavo's?" Logan ask stepping out of the kitchen.

"If we break that, we're dead." James says. "Or at least, Carlos is."

"Hey!" I yell, offended by the comment.

"Eh, it will be fine!" Kendall says. Nothing to worry about, is it Kendall?

I shrug and throw to guitar high and to Kendall. He gets ready to catch it and I see it land close to his hands, almost hitting the floor.

"Pause!" Logan says again.

Then I see the guitar has now landed safely on Kendall's hand.

"Uh, I think my camera's broken." James says.

He said pause again. What is Logan doing. Something I do't know about? Has he receive his powers yet? Oh my God! I can't believe it! But, I wasn't inform yet. I shout be by one of the guardians or one of the guys before Logan could have the power. Eh, maybe it's just a hallucination or just nothing.

* * *

I just got home from Rocque Records just to give Gustavo and Kelly a disc of the new video I filmed, directed, and edited. They didn't have time to check it out. I just hope they like it. This is going to be the best!

I open the door to 2J and see no one is home. Oh, well, maybe they're at the pool. I walk out the door but stop as I hear talking. I poke my head out of the front door to see Kendall and Logan turning the corner. They can't see me or else Logan would stop talking! I poke my head back in and run to the swirly side and hide.

Logan has been isolated lately. Yet, he's been talking to Kendall recently. Oh, they better not be dating!

I hear them step in and the door closes.

"It's not going to make a difference, Logan." Kendall says. "Why are you keeping this from Carlos?"

Gasp, they're talking about me!

Kendall continues. "Even if you did, he would forget everything, including us after you go and fix everything."

"I know that." Logan says. "But if I told him, he wouldn't let me go. He will think I would die sometime during my mission or maybe I will never come back because I'm stuck in a time warp."

"Logan, its simple time travel. It's like time manipulation."

Time travel? Is that Logan's power? Time traveling?

"Well, the first one of the list seems dangerous. You know you don't have to do it in chronological order or in order that it's listed." Kendall says.

"I know. I could skip it."

"But you can't. James really wants you to do number one. He really wants his brother back. We want him back.

"Yeah, okay. Well, I got the list and backpack with supplies."

"Bon voyage my friend." Kendall says. "Don't die."

Logan laughs. "See you in a few days or weeks, Kendall. Or at least for you, a few seconds or minutes."

Logan is going? Where? When? I am highly confused.

I poke my head out of the swirly side and see Kendall backing away from Logan. Logan swing his backpack over his shoulder.

"Rewind!" He exclaims and he disappears leaving me baffled. He's gone.

No flash, no poof, no explosion or no cloud of dust. Just gone.

**Done with the story! What do you think? Well, I'll reveal Logan's weird behavior in this chapter in the next story. Well, Logan is going back in time to save Shane! Yay! But that's not the only thing he'll do well, review!**


End file.
